Pregnant Lady In The Meeting Room
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Jac is pregnant in this: Hanssen holds a whole staff meeting but puts his foot in it with Jac, tears, laughter and anger will Hanssen keep his cool or will he throw her out? And who will offer Jac a comforting hand when she becomes emotional?
1. Pregnant Lady In The Meeting Room

**I really don't know how this came to me but it did it's really random. Jac is pregnant in this fanfic.**

Henrik Hanssen was sat waiting for Johnny Maconie to return with Jac's cup of tea, bar of chocolate, chocolate digestives as well as waiting for Ric Griffin and Serena Campbell.

"Sorry about that the que was massive," Johnny said sitting down and handing the mother of his child what she needed, "Now one tea, chocolate and digestives," Johnny said and Mr Hanssen looked disgusted at her breakfast. Serena and Ric walked in looking a bit sorry for themselves, "And here come the late comers."

"Oh don't start," Serena said pulling back her chair angrily, she had been placed next to Edward and she was extremely annoyed. Ric made a slight cough laugh enjoying her discomfort.

Jac was sat resting back on the chair her stethoscope on her still flat stomach she was trying to listen for a heart beat something she did quite often, her Endometreosis and pregnancy had made her paranoid she tried to listen for one when she could. Everyone was looking at Jac.

"Why you all staring at me?" Jac asked and Johnny smiled, "I'm pregnant it does happen."

"Hear anything?" Johnny asked and handed him her stethoscope.

"Listen," Jac said and Johnny smiled as he heard a tiny heartbeat, "Feels weird."

"It's not weird," Johnny said, "It's amazing."

Jac leaned her head back she knew she'd made a mistake, "Don't start talking again... it can't hear you."

Hanssen coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Now if Ms Campbell is quite done ranting and Ms Naylor is happy with her much unhealthy and fattening breakfast please may I begin?" Hanssen asked unaware of the effects his words just had on Jac. She took her stethoscope out of her ears and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh no he didn't," Sacha and Ed both said at the same time.

"Jac?" Johnny watched as Jac put down her chocolate bar and sunk to the floor, "Oh no Jac."

"Oh good grief if she's going to start crying at every single word I say… remove her from this meeting," Hanssen said with sympathy at all.

"A bit of sympathy Mr H wouldn't go amiss," Mo said and she knelt down to comfort her kind of friend.

"Oh Ms Naylor it's ok," Gemma said walking over, feeling sorry for her knowing exactly what she was going through. She knelt down and tried to comfort her, "He didn't mean it."

"He's right," Jac said with sorrow, "I am going to get fat… if my body keeps wanting to stuff this crap in it."

"You eat as much as you want," Serena said going over she knelt down to, "OK."

"But he's right," Jac was now in full hormonal crying mode – the type mode that was unconsolable and usually left Johnny very worried, "I am going to get fat."

"You should've seen the stuff I ate," Gemma said she knew Jac didn't like F1&2s but she knew what it felt like, "I was eating loads of rubbish for breakfast."

"Yeah and you wouldn't even think she's had a child," Mo said comfortingly, "So you eat as much as you want... I ate a bunch of rubbish."

Sacha walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Come on Jac," Sacha said kindly, "You don't need to worry it's fine," Sacha pulled Jac into a hug and she completely broke down on him. Sacha knew how to comfort pregnant women.

"You have got it bad," Gemma said and she got some tissues and handed them to Sacha, "You should've seen me."

"And me," Serena said, "I was an emotional wreck."

"But what if I do get fat?" Jac asked still crying on Sacha.

"You'll burn it right off," Serena said, "Especially you."

"What if I become size twenty-two?," Jac said, "What if I get so fat? What if I need lypo?"

"Stop there," Serena and Gemma ordered and they both exchanged looks.

"You're not going to get fat, you won't become size twenty-two and you won't certainly need lypo," Serena said kindly, "If I can burn it off you can."

Hanssen was growing impatient, "Has she finished her little tantrum."

"Oh have some sympathy Henrik," Serena stood up everyone looked at her Hanssen gave her the boss stare, "Sorry I mean Mr Hanssen."

"Why? I didn't force them to sleep together," Hanssen said tapping the table.

"You really have no idea," Serena sat back down next to Jac, "Male species."

"I'm sorry," Jac said now pulling herself out of Sacha's hug, "I've made a right fool of myself."

"You think you've made a fool… try breaking down right in front of an F1… no offence dear," Serena said to Gemma and Gemma nodded as to say don't worry.

"Or throwing up on your boyfriend," Gemma went red.

"Hitting your best friend because he said the wrong thing," Mo added in.

Jac actually laughed at these comments, "Damn hormones," Jac stood up hiding her face from the others, "They catch me out… seriously you cried in front of an F1?" Jac asked Serena.

"Only because I had shouted at her earlier… I felt guilty I think and then I just started crying caught me out," Serena explained, "Now you eat what you like and if Hanssen gives you anymore grief I'll put him in his place."

"You'll be fine," Gemma patted her on the shoulder, "Nine months of hell."

"Eighteen years of worry," Serena added in and she sat back down on her chair, "But in the end their worth it."

"You know I really can't see you being the maternal type," Johnny said to Serena, "Gemma yes but you I just can't see it."

"Took me at least six months to become excited, I got myself in trouble in the meeting room," Serena said to Johnny.

"How?" Jac asked now laughing and she sat back down.

"I used to use my stethoscope to listen for a heart beat… weird I know but I got myself and him distracted," Serena pointed to Ed.

"Oh yes I remember this," Ed said smiling, "She felt Eleanor kick and grabbed my hand and we ended up distracting the whole table we got the ultrasound out and passed it round. The whole meeting ended up talking about babies and stuff we got told off."

"More than told off the boss said to leave personal things at home."

"So she came back with a sarcastic remark saying how she can't exactly leave the bump at home… and he made her cry," Ed laughed at this, "He did exactly what Mr Hanssen done to Jac… said that he's been more than kind to allow her to bring her unhealthy and fattening foods into his office so please could she in the future remain from distracting."

"And that turned out how?" Ric asked curious expecting to hear a story about her snapping.

"She did the exact same thing as Jac and everyone crowded around her," Ed explained, "She cried all through the nine months I swear."

"Please don't tell me I'm going to be doing that," Jac said now worrying.

"Depends everyone's different," Gemma said, "I was angry."

"Everyone walked on egg shells around me," Serena said, "Especially the poor F1."

Sharon walked in with coffee in her hand, the smell made Jac's stomach curdle and she quickly dashed, "LEFT!" Johnny shouted as she ran right by accident.

Sharon had a confused look on her face, "She can't stomach the smell of coffee," Johnny said and Sharon opened the window and poured it out, "You didn't-"

"It's fine… I don't want to be the one to make the pregnant lady cry," Sharon said sitting down.

"Too late for that," Elliot said, "Mr Hanssen got there first."

"I suppose I am now the hated person right now?" Hanssen asked sarcastically.

"You commented about the food she was eating," Serena pointed out, "So in my books yes you are."

"Been there, done that, I've had the tent sized t-shirt," Gemma said, "And because you're the boss no you're not."

"Anyone else want to have a sudden outburst of emotions? Because we do have work," Hanssen asked and everyone stayed quiet, Jac walked looking pale and sat down slowly, "So as I was going to discuss before we were interrupted," Hanssen had landed himself in it again.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Hanssen I'm sorry that my distress makes you so angry," Jac said she had gone from sad, to happy to angry in less than five minutes, "I am so sorry."

"Ms Naylor please I think we've seen enough of you this morning," Hanssen said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jac asked standing up furious.

"Sit down!" Hanssen ordered.

"What did you mean?" Jac asked.

"I said sit down!" Hanssen shouted and Jac sat down glaring at her boss, "Now so far you have come in here: cried, you've ran out to vomit and now you come back in here now angry if you're going to act like a spoilt child please leave the room."

This was Jac's final straw she stood up knocked everything off the table and stormed out slamming the door behind her. Mr Hanssen was now relieved the hormonal Jac Naylor was gone from the building.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Johnny asked Mo.

"If I am going to have to put up with these constant outbursts I'll put her on maternity leave early," Hanssen said.

"Do that you'll get castrated," Johnny said knowing how much Jac loved her work.

"Just give her about five minutes she'll come back and probably apologize," Serena said to Hanssen she seemed to be the one he listened to.

After about ten minutes Jac knocked on the door and walked back in, "Mr Hanssen… I am very sorry about my outburst," Jac said sheepishly and she felt tears build up again she stood behind her chair.

"_Don't do a Serena,_" Ed thought.

"Did Jac Naylor just apologize?" Sacha asked jokingly and Jac playfully hit him across the head, "Ouch."

"I will remain silent until the meeting is over," Jac sat down and Johnny looked at her was she about to burst into tears again? This really wasn't her morning, "So."

Hanssen continued the meeting.

**Reviews are welcome and if you have any ideas for another chapter it is much welcome xx**


	2. Talk About Cravings

**Another chapter to Pregnant Lady In The Meeting Room**

"Thank you let's hope this meeting has enlighten us," Hanssen said whilst standing up.

"I need Caffeine," Sharon said standing up, "I'm sorry about earlier Jac."

"Don't worry," Jac said her angry side returning and her stomach turned again, "Excuse me," Jac ran out and Johnny followed. He ran into the toilets and supported Jac as she vomited, "Don't Johnny," she said falling back into him, "Don't," suddenly she was hit by a sudden pain, "Ughh," Jac groaned and Johnny rubbed her stomach.

"Pain?" Johnny asked and Jac nodded, "Jac we can't stay here."

"Then help me up," Jac said and Johnny placed both hands under her armpits and pulled her up. She suddenly felt dizzy and had to lean on Johnny.

"Woah," Johnny said stabilising her balance, "Right come on," Johnny said and he helped her out of the toilets.

"Here," Mo handed Jac a glass of water, "Try eating something small like toast."

"Right now I just need to work," Jac said and Johnny and Mo exchanged looks.

"Jac are you kidding me?" Johnny asked, "You can't work."

"I can," Jac said and she felt her mood about to change.

"Jac look if you work you'll make yourself worse," Mo said, "This is coming from someone who's been pregnant."

"I don't need you two telling me what to do," Jac turned around and she bumped into a porter, "Mind where you're going!" Jac shouted but as she shouted she felt dizzy again all of the vomiting, shouting and walking too fast made her sway into the wall.

"Woah not again," Johnny said catching her, "You need to go home."

"Jac Johnny's right," Mo said, "What are you going to do if you faint in theatre?"

"I spent my whole educational time studying to be a surgeon… I'm not standing down just because this thing in my womb is making my life difficult," Jac said and she walked off. Johnny and Mo stood side by side hands on their hips.

Jac walked down the stairs instead of running guessing that would be the right thing to do. She was unaware she was in Keller ward, "Urmm Jac right?" Ed asked he noticed her walk in, she was very pale and looked about ready to pass out.

"Yes," Jac nodded and leant on the vending machine to keep herself up, "Why?" she asked quietly.

"You need to sit down," Ed said and Jac shook her head, "Come on.

"Get off," Jac was about to say "me" when she felt very light headed and she slid down the vending machine, "Just… leave."

Ed noticed thankfully Serena walking towards them, he had to think twice about leaving Jac, "Serena!" Ed shouted and she jumped he grabbed her by the arm, "I just found her and she looks really pale."

"Jac?" Serena knelt down, "Jac come to my office."

"I don't need too," Jac said whilst trying to fight back her nausea, but she suddenly felt two hands around her arms, "I don't need too."

"Yes you do," Ed said and he led her by the arms, "Sit down there," Ed said kindly to Jac.

"When did you last sleep?" Serena asked Jac curiously and she handed her a bottle of water.

"I've been up and down all through the night for weeks," Jac admitted even though she knew Serena could be a bit sneaky, for some reason something about Serena right now made her trust her, "I basically haven't had a full night's sleep in ages."

"How often you sick?" Serena asked not to be nosy, "Unless you don't want to say."

"No it's fine," Jac sat up a bit, "Every time I smell coffee, whenever I eat something like a sandwich I can't keep anything down."

"How about soup?" Serena asked.

"Don't say chicken," Jac urged a bit.

"Oh don't get me started on that," Serena got off her chair and sat next to Jac on her sofa, "Ed thought that was a cure for everything."

"Johnny thinks it's a cure for everything… I can only stomach toast with don't laugh."

"Go on," Serena wondered what Jac was going to say.

"I can only stomach toast with Nutella or ice cream," Jac saw Serena's lips twitch a bit, "I said don't laugh."

"Well I have bread and Nutella I just don't have ice cream," Serena stood up, "One or two?" She said by the door.

"Oh no I-" Jac was interrupted.

"One or two?" Serena repeated.

"Two please," Jac said quietly and when Serena left Jac rested on the sofa, her phone went off.

Where Are You?xx –Johnny

Keller Serena's office don't worry xx –Jac

Serena walked in about two minutes later with toast and also a cup of tea, "So tell me… what other cravings you experiencing?"

"Why you interested?" Jac asked now getting concerned.

"Jac I'm not going to spread it round… I hate rumours as much as you do but you're also forgetting I've been there," Serena looked at Jac in the face, "Eleanor wasn't cracked out of an egg."

Jac had to laugh at that, "I know it's just you've never been so interested."

"That's because don't seem to have anything in common… now we do so spill," Serena said whilst drinking her water.

"Chocolate and sardines, oranges and bananas with yogurt, doughnuts, cream cakes," Jac suddenly realised how unhealthy she sounded, "Oh that sounds so unhealthy… see I told you I'm going to get fat."

Serena got out some tissues, "Jac listen to me," Serena took her hand, "You eat as much as you want don't let the thought of getting "fat" stop you from eating… you're not eating for one now," Serena said directing her eyes to Jac's stomach.

Jac suddenly felt another crying outburst coming on, "See I can't take on this responsibility, I can't do this Serena… I'm going to be a rubbish parent," she found herself crying and Serena pulled her in for a side hug, "I can't do this."

"Listen to me Jac… I don't know much about you I know you can be selfish but rubbish parent you won't be," Serena said and she patted Jac's head.

"How do you know?" Jac asked.

"Because you're doing exactly what I did and you also remind me of myself," Serena said and she pulled away, "As much as we're not best friends or have any kind of friendship but you're not alone."

"Johnny thinks I can't do this by myself," Jac said whilst tapping her mug.

"And he's right… okay he's right in a way of it's hard to bring up a child on your own but it's not impossible, but you've got the father there Eleanor only had Ed for a year and for the past seventeen years she's only had me," Serena said in a way of kindness but also a way of making Jac realise she isn't alone.

"I just feel like as much as I want Johnny involved… I don't want him involved in case I or he messes things up," Jac sighed, "I sound horrible don't I?"

"No you sound like a worried mum," Serena said, "What makes you doubt yourself?"

Jac didn't want to go into the story about her mother abandoning her, she didn't want to go into details about any of it, "Isn't it normal to have doubts?" Jac asked whilst sipping her tea.

"That doesn't answer my question," Serena said with a stern tone, "What makes you doubt yourself?"

Jac breathed in, "I never had a good relationship with my mother."

"So? I used to argue with my mum all the time," Serena said smiling but Jac kept on frowning, "What happened?" Serena asked now a bit concerned.

"She put me in care," The words escaped Jac's lips, "She left me in the UK to go to India."

"Oh Jac," Serena said trying not to stand too pitiful but also genuinely concerned.

"What if I do the same?" Jac asked with tears back in her eyes, "What if I'm like her?"

"You won't be," Serena placed a bit of stray hair behind Jac's ear, "Because you've been there… you won't want to mess up."

"I'm sorry," Jac said whilst clearing a tear, "I really don't know what's wrong with me."

"I'll give you a hint it starts with the little H," Serena said and Jac laughed a bit, "Hey you got that toast on special privilege no one touches my Nutella not even Eleanor."

"Oh," Jac forgot she had toast, "Sorry."

"Halfs?" Serena asked and Jac handed her the plate.

"So what cravings did you experience?" Jac asked whilst biting the toast.

"Oh let's see," Serena said, "Doughnuts with marmite," She noticed Jac's look of disgust, "I don't like marmite anymore mind you, pizza with Haribo's," Serena laughed as Jac looked horrified, "Haven't had it since, chocolate covered bacon, Mango and Passion fruit Sorbet."

"Mustn't forget burgers smothered with ketch up and mayonnaise," Ed said he had left his glasses, "Sorry glasses."

"Chocolate covered bacon?" Jac asked now liking the sound of it, "I might text Johnny to get me some bacon and chocolate now thanks," Jac sounded serious but also joking.

"How did you and Johnny announce it then?" Serena asked she heard a bunch of things knock over as Ed was searching for his glasses.

"He announced it," Jac said finishing off the toast, "I wanted to strategise."

"You sound like me," Serena said.

"I wanted to wait for the right moment you know like maybe at the bar but no he announced it right on Darwin," Jac picked up her mug.

"Better out now than waiting until you're showing," Ed said whilst leaving, "I done the exact same thing as your Scottish fellow," he shut the door.

"Hmm maybe him and Johnny might get along," Jac said and Serena looked angry, "I won't introduce them if you don't want me too. So what happened when you well he announced it?"

As she said that there was a knock at the door, "Come," Serena said.

"There you are," Johnny said, "Are you ok?" He looked at the pair were they really getting along?

"You know you love me?" Jac said to Johnny.

"Maybe," Johnny said and Jac looked hurt, "Joking don't start crying… yes my dear I love you."

"Could you get me some bacon and some chocolate?" Jac asked and Serena looked amused.

"What?" Johnny asked confused.

"Chocolate and some bacon please," Jac repeated.

"Right okay," Johnny looked really confused, "When you mean bacon as in I need to cook it right?"

"Yes," Jac replied, "And then smother it in chocolate."

Johnny nodded not bothering to ask, "Okay I'll be back soon."

"Thank you," Jac smiled, "That's your fault," Jac said to Serena.

"You did ask," Serena corrected.

After popping to the shop Johnny walked back to Darwin, "Johnny Mac," Mo walked in.

"Yes Mo?" Johnny asked whilst putting the bacon in the mini oven.

"Bacon?" Mo looked at Johnny confused.

"Jac she's craving chocolate covered bacon don't ask me why," Johnny said very confused.

"Speaking of Jac where is she?" Mo asked she hadn't seen Jac since she snapped at them earlier.

"In Ms Campbell's office," Johnny answered whilst watching the bacon carefully, "And they seemed to be getting on well."

"Do you think they're doing some kind of bitch fest?" Mo asked.

In Serena's office.

"So you were happy to wait until you were showing but Ed had over ideas?" Jac asked.

"Yes he did he called everyone over saying we had an announcement…. I couldn't get the words out and he just flipped over the scan," Serena looked almost amused, "He slept on the sofa that night."

"Sounds exactly what Johnny done," Jac said and there was another knock on the door.

"Enter," Serena beckoned.

"Here you go bacon covered in chocolate," Johnny said handing her the plate, "I hope it's OK."

That night Johnny and Jac sat on Jac's sofa with chocolate covered bacon, but there was more weird cravings to come thanks to Serena. Jac had also grew to love pizza with Haribos. Johnny didn't ask but made the pizza feeling rather disgusted and interested how her taste buds liked it.


	3. Blame It On Serena

Next morning Hanssen decided to try the full staff meeting again, he hoped Jac had the morning off much to his displeasure she would be joining them.

"So who are we waiting for?" Michael asked sat back.

"Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie," Hanssen replied, "Let's hope she's in a better state than yesterday."

Jac walked in looking very happy she had a lunch box full of weird looking food, "The food stays," Jac said hugging her lunch box, "So what we talking about today?" She asked rather happily.

"Right are you going to be okay?" Michael asked a little unnerved by her happiness.

"I'm fine," Jac said sitting down, "I've got food."

"What's it this time?" Mo asked curious.

"Right I don't know where this has come from," Johnny said, "But she has suddenly wanted chocolate covered bacon and pizza covered with Haribos anyone care to explain?" Johnny asked.

Ed had to laugh into his tea and Serena tilted her head down, "It really is nice," Jac said holding it up.

"Savory and sweet should never mix," Michael said looking at the bacon, "It's not normal."

"Oh I don't care as long as I have a constant supply," Jac said biting into one of her bacon bits, "So?" she asked whilst everyone looked at her weirdly, "Right what I put in my body right now is not my fault."

"Oh so you're planning on giving your baby ADHD and other hyperactive issues then?" Hanssen asked eyeing the chocolate bacon and the pizza.

"Excuse me?" Serena blurted out then she realised no one knew it was her who told Jac about her cravings.

"Well the amount of sugar she is consuming is going have an effect," Hanssen looked at Serena was he joking or being serious no one could tell.

"Eating a bunch of sugar whilst pregnant does not give your child ADHD," Serena argued back to Hanssen, Hanssen seemed to be enjoying her angry, "Don't you twitch at me Henrik Hanssen."

"Okay okay let's cool the temperature," Michael said and Serena glared at him, "After Ms Campbell has finished," Michael sat down and everyone laughed.

"What Serena is trying to say that," Ed stood up, "Eating sugar whilst pregnant doesn't make your child hyperactive."

"Why you being so defensive anyway?" Johnny asked Serena then it dawned on him, "It was you!" Johnny pointed to her, "You're the reason I'm now covering bacon in chocolate and making haribo covered pizzas."

"Relax Johnny I did ask her," Jac said whilst eating a slice.

Serena couldn't take Johnny's anger seriously, "Nurse Maconie please sit down," Serena ordered, "Yes I may have told her a few of my cravings but," she looked at Jac, "I didn't intend to get her into eating pizza with sweets and bacon with chocolate."

"Guess she didn't like the burger then," Ed laughed and Serena sighed.

"Anyone want any?" Jac offered everyone shook their heads, "Fine more for me."

"Now if we've finished our little debate please can we carry on with the meeting?" Hanssen asked but was interrupted by Johnny.

"What else did you tell her?" Johnny asked Serena.

"If she gets into burgers and maynaise and ketchup blame Satan," Serena said to Johnny, "I mentioned about doughnuts and marmite and also mango and passion fruit sorbets that's all," Serena said and Johnny looked distressed, "Relax it's not like she'll start wanting bowls of banana boats and pineapple," Serena then realised what she said, Jac's face lit up now she had done it.

"Johnny," Jac turned to Johnny.

"Oh no," Johnny sat with his head on the table, "Thank you Ms Campbell."

"If he doesn't want to make anything ring me… I'll put him in his place," Serena said to Jac and Jac nodded, "Also if you ever can't keep anything down try eating dry toast."

"And tip for the father," Ed said, "I sense these two are alike… when she's on a day of constant crying don't try compliments or anything like that your best just backing off."

"Yes well now let's move on," Serena said and she smiled at Jac, "So Mr Hanssen what is this meeting about?"

After the meeting Jac walked out having finished most of what was supposed to be her lunch and begged Johnny to make her some more.

**Reviews are welcome (: this is done now xx**


	4. Broken Lift

Hanssen and Jac walked into the lift Jac still felt awkward from the meeting before, "Morning Ms Naylor."

"Morning Mr Hanssen," he had a coffee in his hand and the smell of it was churning her stomach, the lift went up and suddenly it stopped, "What's happened?" Jac asked.

"It appears the lift has stopped," Hanssen replied, "It might have broken down."

"Oh this is great!" Jac said and she banged the lift, "Can you take that coffee away please."

"If you're going to start crying again I will not put up with it," Hanssen said and Jac dropped to the ground, "Ms Naylor?" Hanssen asked and Jac placed her knees to her chest, "Brilliant of all the people I could be stuck in here with," Hanssen paced around the lift, "I'm calling for help."

Jac couldn't control her emotions she stayed on the floor, "Yes this is Henrik Hanssen I'm calling because the lift has broken down," Hanssen said down the speaker in the lift, "How long until you can send for help?"

"It'll be about half an hour to an hour I'm afraid, we've got other lifts," The man said and Hanssen looked annoyed, "Sorry."

"Ok bye," Hanssen said down the speaker, "Half and hour to an hour."

Jac lifted her head up, "I can't spend half an hour to an hour in here!" Jac shouted.

"Well I'm sorry there is nothing I can do!" Hanssen argued back, "So you're going to have to put up with it."

Jac stood up and leaned against the wall her stomach was cramping badly, "Arghh."

Hanssen walked over, "Are you ok?" he asked and Jac turned around her eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"I'm fine," Jac said and then pain made her collapse to the floor, "I can't spend this long without painkillers."

Hanssen was concerned for once, "Ms Naylor I'm afraid you're going to have too… now stand up."

"I can't," Jac said she was telling the truth if she moved, her stomach would cramp badly and she didn't want that, "Just leave me alone."

Hanssen walked around the lift now becoming annoyed, "I can't leave you alone we're stuck in here."

"Oh really I thought we were able to get out," Jac snapped and Hanssen frowned, "I'm sorry."

Hanssen decided if he was going to spend half an hour to an hour with Jac he'd distract her from the pain, "Any idea what you're having?" he asked eyes directing to her stomach.

"No," Jac said whilst massaging her abdomen, "I don't know," she whispered through pain she held in the pain as another cramp soared through her abdomen.

"Ms Naylor or Jac?" Hanssen asked.

"Jac," Jac replied, "Can you just do something with that coffee… it's making me feel sick."

Hanssen had no idea what to do, "I haven't got a lid."

"Brilliant," Jac said and she pulled herself up, "Just brilliant," she felt herself urging as the smell turned her insides.

"Jac?" Hanssen asked and he walked over to her, "If you need to be sick-" as he said that Jac was sick all over him and his shoes Hanssen stepped back, "Or you could just vomit all over me."

"Oh I'm sorry," Jac slid to the ground how embarrassing!

"I've had worse over me," Hanssen said taking out a handkerchief, "Blood, parts of body."

"Please don't," Jac said and Hanssen tried to clear off the sick with little effect, "I told you that coffee makes me sick."

"Don't worry you can pay for my new suit out of your next pay check," Hanssen said and Jac took him seriously.

"It's a suit Henrik get over it!" Jac snapped and Hanssen looked down at her.

"That was me joking," Hanssen said and the smell of sick was now lingering in the lift, "You can also pay for the lift to be sterilised," He made a small smile he was having fun winding up Jac. Jac was so embarrassed, stressed out and now scared in case she couldn't get out and the pain was too much she started to cry, "Stop crying."

"I can't," Jac said and Hanssen took off his blazer, "I can't."

"Jac… breathe," Hanssen said and he knelt down, "I may have been out of order."

"You think?" Jac asked and she hid her face, "So far all you've done is insult me in the meeting room, threw me out, shouted at me, now you're being horrible… why can't you take time out of being you and just… try and be comforting," Jac said to Hanssen and Hanssen sighed, "Of course Henrik Hanssen doesn't do comforting."

"As I recall Jac Naylor doesn't do comforting either," Hanssen said and Jac turned her face to him, "And I also recall Jac Naylor doesn't do crying."

"I can't help it," Jac said truthfully, "It just happens."

Hanssen looked at Jac, "Here," he handed Jac a tissue, "Now as we're in here for quite a while… do you want to talk about anything?"

"Like?" Jac asked.

"How are you feeling?" Hanssen asked and Jac looked at him with a "Are you dumb" face.

"I'm just great Mr Hanssen, I'm fabulous I'm getting fat I'm losing control over my body, I'm can't control my emotions I'm not getting enough sleep, I'm surviving on less than two hours a night, I'm eating ridiculous food and," Jac placed her hand on her hair in stress, "I'm…. I'm losing control over everything," Jac sunk to the floor and Hanssen stayed where he was for a second, "I can't control anything."

Hanssen began to feel a little sorry for Jac, in all fairness she couldn't help what was happening to her right now and watching her cry like this and act strange was worrying. He had heard Michael say once hearing Jac cry was heartbreaking and he was right – he hadn't noticed it much in the meeting room but alone with her he could see why Michael found it heartbreaking he walked over and slid down next to her, "I am not the best person you could talk to about… urmm… your."

"Baby?" Jac said and Hanssen nodded, "Personally I'd rather be crying in front of Serena… least she knows how it feels."

"But you're stuck with me," Hanssen said and Jac nodded, "About the coffee it slipped my mind."

Jac tilted her head back, "I just want to get out."

Hanssen nodded, "So do I I'm supposed to be having a board meeting."

"You're the boss it's fine for you to be late," Jac said through heavy breathing as she was trying to stop crying.

"Would you like one?" Hanssen offered her a mint.

"Thanks," Jac took the mint and placed it in her mouth luckily these didn't make her sick, "I feel so stupid for vomiting on you."

"Like I said I've had worse," Hanssen said to Jac, "Don't take this the wrong way… but you like you haven't slept for a year."

Jac was still in crying mode and she took Hanssen's comment seriously, "Oh thanks," Jac said and Hanssen realised what he had done, "Thanks a lot."

"Oh good grief," Hanssen was getting sick of Jac and it had only been five minutes.

"Please Mr Hanssen…. Can you just take a break from being you for just a bit… I'm scared, I'm hormonal and I can't have my painkillers," Jac stood up and leant on the wall, "And you're really not helping."

Hanssen cleared his throat and walked over to Jac, "I'm sorry," he said, "There, there," Hanssen said. "You're going to be ok," Hanssen debated whether to pat her shoulder, he kept on moving his hand up and down and his concerned and trying to look comforting face was not normal for Jac. She was so used to seeing him wear his permanent frown that seeing him with a concerned face looked very un normal, "I'm here."

"Okay comforting is more scary than your permanent frown," Jac said unnerved by his sudden change of heart.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Hanssen asked, "I'm not a mind reader."

"Just be less insensitive," Jac said her eyes swimming with tears, "I'm feeling horrible about myself already."

"Why?" Hanssen asked and Jac looked confused, "Why are you feeling so horrible?"

"Because… because I'm a horrible person," Jac said and Hanssen looked at her, "I make people sad and I feel no remorse," Jac stood up, "The only thing I'm good for is giving spare parts," Jac slipped out and she groaned an annoyed groan. Why couldn't she stuck in here with Michael or Sacha they'd understand.

"Spare parts?" Hanssen walked over to her, "Is this about your one Kidney?" Hanssen was aware she had one Kidney as he had to pull her out of an operation once, since there was a radiation problem that could've possibly damaged her remaining kidney.

Jac nodded, "You won't understand," Jac said.

"Then make understand," Hanssen said, "Well we've only been in here for ten minutes and so far all we've done is be at each other's throats."

"Only because you've been less than nice to me," Jac shouted.

"Jac," Hanssen said in a stern voice, "Why do you think you're only good for spare parts?" Hanssen asked.

"And you think I'd tell you?" Jac said to him in a deadly voice, "You think you of all people I would tell?"

"Why did you say it?" Hanssen walked behind her.

"Because that's how I feel!" Jac shouted and she came close to slapping him instead she turned around and hit him in the chest. She instantly regretted it.

Hanssen had to get his breath back, "I guess I deserved that."

"No you didn't," Jac said and she leaned her head against the lift walls and knelt down as a cramp hit her unexpectedly, she let out a silent "ouch" and Hanssen knelt down, "Go away Henrik."

"Not until I know you're alright," Hanssen said genuinely and he searched his pocket, "These probably won't hit it well… but I've got ibuprofen," Hanssen said and Jac looked at him, "Can you swallow them without water?"

"Thank you," Jac said shakily, "How long has it been since we've been in here?" Jac asked and she placed the tablet in her mouth and swallowed it whole, she urged a bit and then it went down.

"Why don't you get your head down?" Hanssen suggested, "Well you're tired, I'm not liking having to tread on eggshells and if you want to be in work today please take this opportunity to get your head down."

Jac looked confused, "Why you being so nice to me?" Jac asked.

"Because you made a valid point… I've been less than comforting and I recall being nice to Ms Effanga so I'm sorry," Hanssen said and Jac was shocked at his apology.

"Well Mo is everyone's best friend," Jac said whilst she rested her head against the wall, "Mo can do no wrong," Jac sighed, "You're right I'll get my head down."

"Good," Hanssen said and he was relieved, as Jac got her head down Hanssen rested his head against the lift wall. He saw Jac had her NHS hoddie on the floor and placed it around her as he thought after vomiting and crying and more crying she might be cold.

After about half an hour the repair men hadn't called back, Hanssen was beginning to become impatient being stuck in the lift for about half an hour with a hormonal Jac who vomited on him and hit him in the chest and also cried in front of him he just wanted to get out. His phone then went off, "Hanssen," he said.

"Where are you?" Serena asked, "I've been sat in here with Mr Spence and Mr Griffin for about half an hour."

"The lift's broken down," Hanssen replied, "And I've been stuck in here with Jac Naylor."

Serena laughed and Michael and Ric looked at her, "I shouldn't laugh… anything happened?"

"If you call vomiting on me, punching me in the chest and losing it every time I open my mouth anything happening… then yes," Hanssen heard Serena laughing quietly down the phone.

"How long are you going to be?" Serena asked and she looked bored.

"Well another half an hour," Hanssen said and Serena sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I didn't intend for the lift to break down…. I did not intend to be stuck with a pregnant woman and I did not intend to be vomited on."

"Calm down Henrik," Serena ordered, "Look just keep calm and wait."

"Henrik Hanssen keep calm," Michael laughed.

"Oh grow up Mr Spence," Serena said and she turned around, "I can chase up the repairman if you would like."

"If you would please Ms Campbell," Hanssen said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Serena pushed the off button and turned to the other two, "Mr Hanssen is stuck in a life with Jac Naylor."

"Oh I bet that's fun," Michael said.

"So far she's vomited on him, punched in the chest and apparently lost it completely," Serena explained and sat down, "Oh dear."

"Poor Hanssen that's all I can say," Michael said.

Back in the lift Hanssen was pacing and Jac woke up, "Will you stop pacing," Jac said and Hanssen looked down at her, "Please."

"How are you feeling?" Hanssen asked.

Jac laid her head down on the floor, "Worse."

"Abdominal pains or nausea?" Hanssen asked.

"Both," Jac replied and Hanssen took her wrist to check her pulse, "What are you?"

"Checking your vital signs," Hanssen replied, "Please stay still."

"I'm fine," Jac said sitting up.

"Stay still please," Hanssen ordered and he turned his watch upside down to check her pulse, "Okay so pulse is normal," he then checked her temperature, "Have you had your flu jab?" Hanssen asked.

"Why?" Jac asked now panicking, "Henrik why?"

"Just wondered."

"Henrik I'm pregnant my hormones are all over the place," Jac stood up, "Oh god I knew I should've got it straight away," Jac walked around looking like a distressed tiger, "Oh no."

"Ms Naylor calm down," Hanssen ordered, "I don't think you have the flu."

"Then why ask!" Jac shouted.

"I needed to know in case I needed to book you in for one," Hanssen stood up, "Jac calm down…" Realizing Jac was not going to calm down anytime soon he took out his mobile.

"Hanssen's office," Serena was sat with her feet on his desk, "Ah Henrik please say they have come… I told them to get there as soon as possible."

"I think I may have made Ms Naylor panic," Hanssen said he was stood with his other hand on her back.

"How?" Serena took her feet off his desk.

"Any chance your Ex mentioned about the flu?" Hanssen asked.

"Oh no you didn't," Serena said with her other hand on her forehead, "What's happening?"

Hanssen knelt down, "She's just crying."

"Well first you comment on her food and now you're making her worry about the flu, wow Mr Hanssen you are doing well," Serena walked around the office, "Look just try and keep her calm and tell her not to worry… I'll come find her later," Serena put the phone down, "Idiot."

Hanssen put his phone back in his pocket, "Jac."

"What?" Jac asked.

"I am sorry," Hanssen said, "I should've mentioned that."

"It's ok," Jac said and Hanssen done something unnatural of him he pulled her into a side hug, "What are you doing?"

"I don't actually know," Hanssen replied honestly, "Trying to say sorry."

Jac felt herself about to cry again and she broke down, "I'm trying."

"I know," Hanssen said, "I wasn't trying to scare you… I want to make sure you're healthy… all of my colleagues are important to me… but I've already made you cry twice and I'm trying to avoid it again."

Jac was finding anything helpful and kind a moment to cry and she collapsed into his lap, Hanssen was shocked at this and wasn't sure whether to call Serena again but he decided against it and allowed her to cry into him something he wouldn't tell anyone. Finally the lift monitor came back on, "Hello Mr Hanssen?"

"Yes?" Hanssen asked.

"We're going to get the lift working again," the man said.

"Can you give us a minute," Hanssen ordered, "Won't be long."

"Okay," the man said and the radio turned off.

"I'm sorry," Jac said she sat up and hid her face.

"I won't tell anyone," Hanssen said, "If you don't tell anyone I worried you about the flu."

Jac nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"Like I said my colleagues are important to me," Hanssen said, "I'm still buying a new suit with your pay check."

Jac laughed, "Can you call the men back now."

"Of course," Hanssen clicked the button, "Please get us out of here."

"Right away," the man said and the lift lights came back on and it went up. Jac and Hanssen stood by the exit and nodded at each other.

"This never happened," Jac said, "But thank you."

"If you go soft I'm trading you in," Hanssen said, "Seriously."

"This place wouldn't run without me," Jac said and she stepped out of the lift, "Good morning Mr Hanssen."

"Good Morning Ms Naylor," Hanssen clicked the up button and went into his office to find Mr Griffin, Mr Griffin and Serena still there, "Good Morning."

"Oh dear," Serena looked at his shirt, "How is she?"

"Better," Hanssen replied, "Now if you three excuse me I need to change my suit."

All three walked out looking very amused. After getting changed he called the three back in and they discussed their meeting.


	5. When The Bacon Calls

Serena decided she would keep her word about going to see Jac later, it was about ten at the night and she walked outside and found Jac sat on one of the benches hugging her knees, "I heard about your little lift accident," Serena said and Jac looked at her.

"I suppose it's half away around the hospital now," Jac said and Serena sat back.

"No I made Michael swear not to say anything… and because it's you he wouldn't anyway," Serena said and Jac smiled, "So how are you paying for Hanssen's knew suit?" Serena asked and Jac sighed, "Joking."

"He's taking it out of my next pay check," Jac said, "Any reason why you're here?"

"I said to Hanssen I'd come and see you later," Serena answered, "And you look like you could do with a hot chocolate."

"Unless you can magic one out of thin air where are we going to get one?" Jac asked and Serena sat forward.

"Is Maconie on the night shift?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Jac replied, "Why?"

Serena stood up, "I could do with some company… want to come back to mine?" Serena offered.

"Why do you want my company?" Jac asked, "I'm an emotional wreck."

"Exactly you shouldn't be alone," Serena said and she held out her hand, "Well?"

Jac stood up and smiled, "Thank you."

Serena and Jac got into her car and Serena needed to apologize before hand, "My daughter got her results today, so I apologize if her and her friends are there."

"It's your house," Jac said leaning her head against the seat belt, "Besides why you saying sorry?"

"Because when she's excited she can be a bit excitable," Serena said and Jac laughed.

They pulled up outside and there was noises of laughter coming from inside, Serena got out her key and walked in, "Mum!" Eleanor ran over and hugged her, "Hi."

"Hi Serena," Gabby said walking over, "Oh your hair it's so shiny."

Eleanor burst into laughter, "Oh it's the doctor that removed my appendix hi," Eleanor ran over and gave Jac a hug and Jac shot back, "What?"

"You smell of coffee," Jac said and she moved out the way.

"Are you two drunk or attempting to sober up?" Serena asked looking at the many mugs of coffee, "Jac I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Jac leant against the wall and Serena looked over, "Serena I'm fine."

"We wanted to sober up," Eleanor said, "But one wasn't enough."

"So we had two," Gabby said, "Then three."

"And now we feel fine," Eleanor said and Jac walked in, "I best move."

"Four cups of coffee?" Jac asked shocked, "Can I open the window?" Jac asked Serena and she nodded, "So how was your results?"

"Two A*'s and two A's," Eleanor said happily.

"All A's," Gabby said, "Which I didn't expect."

"Yeah I expected to fail," Eleanor said, "Is my heart suppose to beat that fast?" Eleanor asked.

"That'll be the coffee," Jac said and Eleanor looked concerned, "You're fine."

"Calm down you're not dying," Gabby said, "Now I think we best go."

"Where?" Eleanor asked.

"Out of here there's obviously a reason your mum brought urmm her back," Gabby said and Eleanor nodded, "Night."

"Good night," Eleanor said and the girls ran out laughing, "Shh."

"I really am sorry," Serena said pouring milk into a sauce pan.

"It's fine," Jac said.

"Is the smell going?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Jac nodded she realised she had left her pain killers at work, "Oh great."

"What?" Serena asked concerned, "Jac?"

Jac doubled over, "I'-" She leant down.

"Where's your painkillers?" Serena asked and Jac signalled at work, "Do you want me to go get them?" Serena asked, "I can go."

"I'll be fine," Jac lied.

"You're worse than Eleanor," Serena said, "It's fine," Serena walked into the hall way to find Eleanor and Gabby sitting on the stairs, "Girls could you do me a favour? Go up and take a shower," Serena said.

"What do we stink that bad?" Eleanor asked giggling.

"Please," Serena said and they went upstairs, Serena drove to back to Holby.

Jac recovered herself and turned the stove off but the pain had made her nauseas, the smell of coffee in the house made her stomach twirl she had to bend over the sink and suddenly she vomited bile and the bitter taste made her feel worse.

Upstairs Eleanor was about to shower when she heard Jac being sick, "Gabby hand me my dressing gown," after placing her dressing gown on she ran downstairs, "Are you ok?" she ran into the kitchen, Jac's brain was trying to figure out whether her stomach needed to empty again, "Hello?"

"Yes?" Jac snapped, "Sorry… yes?"

"Here," Eleanor handed her a banana, "Mum always makes me eat one after being sick, well not straight after something about energy levels."

"Yeah I know," Jac said and she took it, "Thanks… I'll have it later."

"I'll be upstairs Gabby's available if you need someone," Eleanor said and Jac nodded, "So urm."

"Go and shower," Jac ordered, "Please… unless you the rest of my stomach contents on your nice clean floor."

"Right ok," Eleanor ran upstairs and went into the shower, Jac sat on the stool and put her head down on the counter and closed her eyes. She must've fallen asleep because she woke up to two teenage girls tapping her.

"What the?" Jac shot her head up, "Oh it's you two… is your mum back yet?" Jac asked.

"Not yet but she told me to give you some water," Eleanor said, "I called her after my shower."

Jac took the water and drank it, "Thank you… how long have I been asleep for?"

"We just came down to find you like that," Gabby said, "So you're a heart doctor?"

"Yep," Jac replied.

"And you removed her appendix?" Gabby asked and Jac nodded, "But if you're a heart doctor."

"I'm also a GS," Jac said.

"General Surgeon," Eleanor said as Gabby looked confused, "Look she's not well… I never thanked you for removing my appendix so thank you."

"It's what I do," Jac said and Eleanor put on the kettle.

"Right I had to beg Maconie not to worry," Serena said handing her the packet, "He said he'll call you later."

"Thanks," Jac popped out a tablet and swallowed it before swigging back water, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall turn left," Serena said and Jac dashed off her stool, "Oh dear."

"What's wrong with her?" Eleanor asked, "That's the second time."

"Tummy bug," Serena lied and Eleanor sighed, "I shouldn't even tell you that."

Jac walked out of the bathroom and grabbed onto the wall for safety, "Mum," Eleanor saw Jac.

Serena ran over to Jac, "Sit down," she moved Jac onto the stool, "Have you eaten anything?" Jac shook her head, "Eat that," she handed Jac the banana, "I'm not trying to patronise you."

"Who's clucking now," Jac said.

"Nausea?" Serena asked.

"Serena I'm fine," Jac said and she stood up and wobbled.

"Yeah you look it sit down," Serena ordered and Jac sighed and sat down, "Stop being stubborn."

"Yes doctor," Jac said and she rolled her eyes.

"I can always send you home," Serena said and Jac looked down, "Thought so… look I understand you haven't had the best of days… but I'm bothering to be nice to you and I think you would give a little bit of respect," Serena said with the tone she usually gave Eleanor and Jac didn't take that well, "Jac?" Serena watched as Jac's eyes filled with tears, "Eleanor," she pointed to the tissues, "I wasn't saying that to be horrible… you just need to realise that people do care," she rubbed Jac's back, Eleanor and Gabby took this as their cue to leave.

"You're right," Jac said and she sighed, "Just trying to make sense of everything. I do appreciate this…. Least you haven't been like ABBA boy," Jac said and Serena laughed, "Then again he was to me earlier after about half an hour being stuck in the lift."

"Hot chocolate?" Serena asked Jac, "Because that was the original plan."

"Do you think he'll buy his suit out of my pay check?" Jac asked.

"Not unless he knows what's good for him," Serena said turning on the stove, "I told him to back off your eating habits."

"Half of them now are your fault," Jac said, "I was happy eating chocolate and sardines but chocolate covered bacon and Haribo pizzas now take place."

"Maconie still annoyed at me then?" Serena asked and Jac nodded, "I guess I can you some more then."

"Enlighten me," Jac said and Serena sat down. Eleanor and Gabby decided to listen to their conversation.

"I'll give you a funny one vinegar," Serena said and Jac looked disgusted.

"Vinegar?" Jac asked.

"Vinegar with pickles," Serena said, "And since then I've never liked vinegar and haven't touched pickles."

Gabby and Eleanor exchanged looks of disgust, "Gross," Eleanor mouthed.

"And you thought sardines with chocolate was bad?" Jac raised her eyebrows, "Stove."

Serena ran to the stove before the milk boiled over and put two mugs out and filled them with Cadburys Hot Chocolate and then added the milk, "Here," Serena handed Jac the mug.

"Thanks," Jac said and Serena sat down again, "Any other strange cravings?"

"No that's it really," Serena answered, "I'm proud of you for vomiting on Hanssen."

"Why?" Jac asked whilst sipping the hot drink.

"Because it's funny," Serena said, "And you didn't fired."

"He can't fire me for vomiting on him… I hope," Jac frowned, "So it must be awkward with your urmm Ex here."

"Oh Satan I can handle him," Serena said and Gabby and Eleanor went upstairs bored of the conversation.

"Not what I heard," Jac said, "It's been going round like wild fire."

"What's Mary-Claire said?" Serena asked.

"Something about: Shut up, shut up! How dare you come to my place of work and under mind me," Jac laughed and Serena went red, "Don't worry we've all lost it."

"Want some of that toast?" Serena asked Jac, "Two slices?"

"Yes please," Jac replied, "Serena."

"Yes?" Serena turned around.

"Were you the most Maternal person?" Jac asked whilst running her fingers up and down the mug.

"No actually… in fact I was least maternal person you would find in St Georges why?" Serena asked and Jac sighed.

"Because I'm not exactly mummy material… I'm just worried even after baby is born I won't you know," Jac couldn't get her words out.

"Become instant mother material?" Serena added in, "Usually you find the least Maternal people turn out to be the best."

"How?" Jac asked.

"Don't know it just happened with me," Serena said, "I just suddenly become mummy material."

"What if that doesn't happen with me?" Jac asked and Serena smiled at her and pushed some of Jac's hair back, "What if I don't connect," Jac started to cry and Serena hugged her Jac's head was rested on Serena's chest, "What if I'm one of those people who can't do it."

"You listen to me," Serena said and she rubbed Jac's back, "You've got it… somewhere in you once your baby is born it will come out," she pulled away and rubbed two of Jac's tears away, "I never thought I would even have a child but it happened and I wouldn't change her for the world," Serena smiled, "How about we go into the lounge duvet and film?" Serena suggested, "Better than being in here."

"Yeah ok," Jac stood up and both women walked into the lounge.

"Choose a film," Serena said pointing to her large collection of dvd's, "Something that won't make you cry."

"I don't cry at films," Jac said.

"Yeah I never cried at Bambi until I was pregnant," Serena said and Jac looked at the films, "Comedy preferably," Serena said from the other room.

Jac debated between Meet The Parents collection or a chick flick Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, "Which one?" she held them up as Serena walked in, "I can't decide."

"Meet The Parents?" Serena said and Jac nodded, "Oh by the way are you aware you're still in your scrubs?"

"Oh I forgot to change," Jac said sitting down, "I've gotten so used to them."

"I can lend you pyjamas what size are you?" Serena asked and Jac stayed quiet, "I'm not the type to reveal sizes."

"Six but that'll change," Jac said looking down at her stomach.

"Cotton or silk?" Serena asked.

"Cotton can't stand silk," Jac said and Serena came down five minutes later, "Thanks."

As they got settled Jac and Serena heard running from upstairs, turns out all the alcohol and caffine had caused one of the girls to be sick, "Eww that's disgusting," they heard Gabby say.

"I'll be right back," Serena said getting off the sofa and she ran upstairs, "Eleanor?" Serena looked at the girls Eleanor was projectile vomiting dark brown sick, "Breathe," Serena said.

"Why's it brown?" Eleanor asked.

"Because you've had a lot of coffee and god knows what alcohol," Serena said and Eleanor vomited again and Serena held her hair back, "Finished?" she asked Eleanor.

"No," Eleanor said.

"Why is she vomiting like that?" Gabby asked Eleanor barely had time between breaths before projectile vomiting again, "Is she dying?"

"Gabby can you run downstairs and get me some water please," Serena asked and as she said that Jac came up.

"Anything I can do?" Jac decided it was best to help she stayed in her scrubs.

"Yeah could you get me a towel out of the cupboard please," Serena said.

"Sure," Jac said and as she walked back over some of Eleanor's sick landed on her, "Just like work."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said and she sat back and Serena caught her, "What was that?"

"Emesis," Jac replied.

"English please," Eleanor said and she stood up shakily, "I'll clear that up in the morning."

"Yes you will," Serena said but she was more concerned why her daughter had vomited like that, "How much did you have to drink?"

Gabby came back up with water, "Thanks," Eleanor said to Gabby the taste of bland water and her bitter tasting mouth made it taste horrible, "Sorry," she saw what she had done to Jac's scrubs.

"I'm used to it," Jac said and she leant by the wall.

"Don't you start," Serena said worrying now Jac was going to be sick, "Please."

Jac leant her head back feeling the rush go to her head and she had to grab the towel holder, "Are you ok?" Gabby asked.

"Gabby grab her," She noticed Jac about to pass out, "Now!... brilliant," Serena had Eleanor being very sick and Jac was now passed out on the floor, "Now Ellie I want you to go change and come downstairs ok?" Serena said and Eleanor nodded, "Gabby how do you feel?"

"Fine," Gabby replied, "Better than them," Gabby joked.

Jac suddenly woke up feeling light headed and dizzy, "What?" she asked whilst sitting up.

"You passed out," Serena said, "Jac is there something you're not telling me?"

"No I just pass out," Jac said whilst standing up and balancing herself, "I'm fine."

"I've got Eleanor down with us now hope you don't mind."

"It's your house," Jac said to Serena, "And she's your daughter."

"Serena thank you for offering to stay but I feel I should go home," Gabby said and she hugged Serena, "I hope Ellie feels better soon."

"Thank you Gabby," Serena said and Gabby left, "Ellie how do you feel?"

"Like crap," Eleanor said and Serena sighed, "I'm never doing that again."

"Well good I'm glad you've finally realised," Serena said and she sat on the sofa, "Right I'm making you toast," Serena said to both Jac and Eleanor, "And you're eating it."

Jac leaned back on the sofa and really couldn't be bothered changing but the stale vomit made her think otherwise, "Tell your mum I'm just getting changed."

"Yeah sure," Eleanor said she was laying on the sofa and Jac walked out – avoiding the severe pain about to hit her as she walked out and she quickly ran into the bathroom.

Jac lifted the toilet lid down and sat on top grasping the hot radiator to avoid yelling out, "Wheres?" Serena asked.

"Oh she said she was getting changed," Eleanor said and she sat up, "Thank you."

Jac leant forward why weren't the painkillers helping? She stayed like that until she felt it subside but only for a little while because as she stood up another pain hit her by surprise. She was in the bathroom for ten minutes and she had tears streaming down her face from pain along with the nauseas feeling that came after it. She stood up slowly and started to get changed before there was a knock at the door, "Hang on," Jac said getting changed into the pyjamas. She walked out and smiled lightly, "Sorry."

"Why were you in there so long?" Serena asked.

"No reason," Jac said and Serena frowned.

"Was it pain? Were you sick?" Serena asked and Jac mumbled something about pain, "Hot water bottle?" she offered.

"Serena you don't need to be so nice to me," Jac said whilst walking back into the lounge, "I'm fine."

"Yes and I'm about to give up my job," Serena said and she looked at Jac, "Stay there."

"She won't stop fussing until you're better," Eleanor said, "She can't help it."

"Job's never done," Jac said and Eleanor smiled.

Serena walked back in five minutes later and handed Jac her hot water bottle and handed her toast and Eleanor toast, "Please Serena sit down," Jac said, "I'm fine."

"And you?" Serena turned her head to Eleanor.

"I'm fine," Eleanor said, "Please just relax."

"The day I relax is the day I give up work," Serena said and she put on the dvd, "Okay Jac picked this… let's hope you don't find anything on this emotional."

"Wouldn't bet on it," Jac said, "I cried at Johnny's ring tone yesterday."

"What's his ring tone?" Serena asked.

"He has Auld Lang Syne when his family call," Jac explained, "And for some reason I found myself crying at it… it was just so beautiful I'm really going to cry all through this."

"I've seen you cry more than I ever have done to be honest," Serena said, "Don't worry you'll be back to normal afterwards."

"Yeah I'm hardly sleeping now just wait," Jac said and she bit into the toast she really missed her bacon because it reminded her of Johnny and talking about Auld Lang Syne it made her said. She put down the toast and looked at it.

"Are you ok?" Eleanor asked Jac.

"Jac?" Serena looked confused, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Jac said and Serena walked over, "I don't know… something about Johnny and I miss his bacon."

"Oh god," Serena had to laugh at that it was the most funniest thing she had heard, "I'm sorry but that's the most strangest thing I've heard."

Jac hid her face, "I'm fine."

"You miss his bacon?" Serena asked, "Why did I ever tell you?"

"I don't know don't blame me," Jac hid her face in a pillow, "I just want bacon."

"What the?" Eleanor was really confused, "Okay is she pregnant?"

"Yes," Serena said and Eleanor looked amused, "It's not funny…. It's my fault she wants the bloody bacon in the first place," Serena was rubbing Jac's back, "Jac?"

"Why is she crying about bacon?" Eleanor whispered.

"Because I told her how I craved chocolate covered bacon and she loves the stuff, check if we've got bacon will you?" Serena asked and Eleanor walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Eleanor said, "Why?"

"Keep her company," Serena stood up and walked into the kitchen and she had to admit Jac's outburst because she missed her bacon was quite amusing. She put the bacon into the oven and melted some chocolate and Eleanor walked into the kitchen.

"She's seriously crying over bacon?" Eleanor asked.

"I done the exact same thing… I ran out of bacon at work and I was right grump for the rest of the day," Serena explained and Eleanor laughed, after about twenty minutes Serena covered the bacon in chocolate, "Don't laugh."

"How is that nice?" Eleanor asked, "It's sweet and savoury mixed together."

"Oh who knows the hormones do strange things," Serena explained and walked into the living room Jac was still crying, "Jac."

"Yes?" Jac asked.

"Here," Serena handed her the bacon, "I hope it's ok."

Jac sat up and took it, "Thank you."

"I dread to think what you're going to be like in many months time," Serena said whilst sitting down.

"I don't know either… probably massive," Jac said, "I'm already putting on."

"It's normal," Serena said, "Look if you ever don't feel like crying down the phone to Maconie, Mo, Michael or Sacha just ring me."

"What at like three in the morning?" Jac asked, "Because I always wake up dead at three am."

"I always woke up dead at five," Serena said, "I hated it especially on mornings off."

"Was I that bad?" Eleanor asked, "Because it sounds like I gave you hell."

"You did actually I had terrible backache, was sick day and night, craved ridiculous foods and you also caused me to cry in front of one of my F1s," Serena explained and Eleanor laughed, "It's really not funny."

"It is," Jac said, "If I get F1s bugging me they'll get a bollocking not a break down."

"Just wait," Serena said, "I hadn't expected it to happen."

"Why did you shout at her?" Jac asked, "We didn't get that far."

"Something about her not doing her job right and how she is not worth anything… and then I suddenly just cried," Serena looked at Jac who had humoured written all over her perfect cheekboned face, "If you laugh."

"I'm sorry," Jac burst out laughing obviously hormones had changed, "But I can't picture you doing that now."

"Fat chance," Serena said, "Something seriously bad would have to happen to get me to cry in front of Dr Wild or Dr Tressler… anyway film time."

"Thanks again," Jac said and Serena nodded perhaps Serena wasn't that bad Jac thought, "And thanks for the bacon."


	6. Crying On The F1?

**Jac's been called down to Keller because one of the patients has a suspected heart problem what happens when she loses it with Gemma Wilde? I must say thank you to JacNaylor1998 who corrected a mistake I made I hadn't even noticed ha thank you! **

"We're sorry Ms Naylor but Mr Hope is busy," Gemma said whilst she directed her to the patient, "I understand you've been a bit under the weather."

"And that's none of your business," Jac said angrily and Gemma looked away, Jac placed her stethoscope to the patient's heart, "He's got some abnormal sounds coming from his heart, arrange an ECG, Blood tests, CT Scan and check his medical history," Jac ordered and Gemma nodded, "Well go do it then."

"Of course," Gemma walked off and Jac had to stay on the ward for the test results, she was waiting for about an hour before going to find the blonde F1.

Jac found Gemma at the desk talking to Mary-Claire and Harry, "Have you asked for the CT scan yet? Have you asked for blood tests? Have you even done anything that I asked you to do?" Jac asked Gemma and Gemma stood up, "Well?"

"Harry needed me to help with something," Gemma said quietly, "But I have ordered for the medical history and here you go," Gemma's hands were shaking Jac snatched them.

"Oh look at that he's already been diagnosed with Endocarditis," Jac said, "So that means he's refused treatment."

"So what are you going to do?" Gemma asked Jac.

"Well I'm going to have to get him to agree to surgery… please could you make yourself useful and do that," Jac said angrily to Gemma.

"Okay don't be so horrible to her," Harry said standing up.

"You think this is me being horrible?" Jac asked, "If I wanted to be horrible…. I would tell her she's a nothing right now like you…. You're both nothings right now," Jac said and Harry and Gemma both looked hurt. Jac walked away and Harry put his arm around Gemma.

"Jac!" Sacha called.

"What?" Jac asked angrily.

"What was that?" Sacha asked her he had the words she said.

"Me being horrible," Jac replied, "Why?"

"You need to go and apologize else they could go to Hanssen," Sacha said and Jac laughed.

"You want me to say sorry to them?" Jac pointed over to the two F1's.

"Yes because what you said was very harsh," Sacha said and Jac angrily walked over to them, "Jac…" Sacha ran over.

"Look out," Harry said, "If you're coming back to upset her."

Jac stood with the patient files in her arms, "I may have been a bit harsh," Jac said and Harry laughed.

"A bit you insulted us…. said we were nothing," Harry said and Gemma looked at Jac.

"It's fine," Gemma said, "I understand."

"Understand what? Gemma you heard what she said," Harry said and Gemma looked at him.

"Yes I heard," Gemma said.

"I'm sorry you can't let her get away with this," Harry said, "I'm only saying this because she hurt you."

"F1s," Jac said, "No barrier."

"Jac," Sacha said, "What she is trying to say is sorry."

"Yeah… I'm sorry," Jac said and she suddenly felt herself crying she tried to hide the fact but it was too obvious, "I'm sorry."

Gemma walked over to her, "It's ok," Gemma said, "I'm over it… you don't need to get upset."

Sacha looked at Harry and Gemma, the poor woman was breaking at the seams. Gemma held out her arms, "Gemma?" Harry questioned.

Without warning Jac fell into her, "Oh my god," Sacha said he was shocked by her unusual behaviour.

"It's ok," Gemma said rubbing her back, "I know how it feels."

Worse place for Jac to break down right in the middle of AAU everyone was no looking at her, and Mary-Claire was ready to send a memo. Gemma had no idea what to do she didn't know how to make Jac feel better, "I'm sorry," Jac said, "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry," Gemma said kindly, "You don't need to be sorry," And she sunk to the floor, "I understand."

Harry and Mary-Claire looked worried, "This is not right," Harry said.

"You cry as much as you want," Gemma said to Jac who seemed to be inconsolable, "Okay," Gemma patted her back.

"Why you being so nice?" Harry asked.

"Because she can't help it," Gemma said and Harry rolled his eyes.

Ed walked down with Mr Griffin, "You're a fantastic surgeon… nearly better than Serena," Ed said and Ric laughed, "What's going on here?"

"Break down," Sacha answered.

"Fat neck," Harry said to Ed, "Never going to forget that… thank god she works on Darwin."

"Someone page nurse Maconie," Gemma ordered, "He knows what to do."

"No it's fine," Jac sat up now feeling totally humiliated, "I've been an idiot."

"No you haven't," Sacha said kneeling down and he wiped away her tears, "You're acting completely like you should."

"Sacha I've just cried on an F1… it's getting worse," Jac hid her face in her knees, "Right in front of everybody."

"Oh dear," Sacha said and he put his arm around her, "What are we going to do with you?"

"Look me away for nine months," Jac suggested and Sacha laughed, "I'm being serious."

"No we can't do that," Sacha said, "Don't feel ashamed."

"I've gone from ice queen to…" Jac couldn't think.

"Soppy cow?" Sacha suggested, "Good you might actually be less cold now."

"You're supposed to be cheering me up," Jac said to Sacha, "Not making me feel bad."

"Right… sorry," Sacha said, "Can I ask why are you in love with chocolate bacon?"

"Blame Serena," Jac said, "It's her fault."

"I know but it sounds horrid," Sacha said and Jac laughed.

"It's really nice trust me I was crying over it last night," Jac said and Sacha burst out laughing, Ed and Ric looked amused, "It's not funny…"

"You were crying over bacon?" Sacha asked and Jac hit him in the gut, "Bacon really?"

"I'm still mad enough to punch you where it hurts," Jac said and Sacha went quiet, "I best get back to Darwin before Maconie thinks I've fainted in the toilets or something."

"Sure you'll be ok?" Sacha asked kindly.

"I'll be fine," Jac nodded and she stood up but had to grab onto the desk and Ed grabbed her to stabilize her.

"Nausea headache?" Sacha asked.

"Oh you're doing the same as Serena," Jac said and Sacha looked confused, "I stayed at hers last night."

"Why not with Johnny?" Sacha asked thinking they might have argued.

"He was on the night shift, I didn't want to be alone and Serena offered a helping hand," Jac explained, "So don't give her grief for being nice."

"Come on," Sacha held out his arm, "You can't go back to Darwin without us having a chat first."

"Sacha it's fine," Jac said.

"No buts my little sister needs a chat," Sacha took her by the wrist, "She's getting one."

"Their brother and sister?" Ed asked Ric.

"No it's something to do with this family unit Sacha and Jac set up," Ric answered.

"You seen Naylor?" Michael asked walking in, "Just had Maconie phone me."

"Sacha took her for a chat," Gemma answered, "She went a bit hormonal."

"Right," Michael said, "What she do this time?"

"Cried on me," Gemma said and Michael looked shocked.

"Right where'd they go?" Michael asked he knew that Jac crying on an F1 wasn't normal.

"Try the staff room," Ric said, "She'll be fine."

Michael walked down to the staff room and found Jac and Sacha talking over a cup of tea, "Hey," Michael walked in.

"Hey," Jac said, "Let me guess Mary-Claire's memo?"

"Are you ok?" Michael asked walking over to the spare chair next to her.

"I am now for the mean time," Jac replied and Michael smiled, "I don't know what came over me."

Michael sighed, "Geez Naylor crying on an F1… it must be bad," Michael said jokingly and Jac's eyes went sparkly, "Oh no… I was joking."

"See even you think it's funny!" Jac stood up and kicked the filing cabinets, "No one will take me seriously now," she slid down them. Michael ran over and put his arm around her, "Go away."

"I didn't mean it," Michael said concerned Jac wasn't ashamed to cry in front of Michael or Sacha – both had seen her sad, "Hey come on smile."

"No," Jac said no with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Michael said and he went in front of her knelt down, "Okay," he cleared away the tears, "I was out of order."

"No one will take me seriously now!" Jac stood up and paced, "Especially now I was once good for keeping F1's in their place…. but after that I'm going to be good for giving people spare parts," Jac blurted out and Michael and Sacha exchanged looks they knew what she meant, "I'm sorry."

"It's really still affected you hasn't it?" Michael sat on the table and Jac nodded, "Geez Naylor why haven't you told me?"

"Because what's the point?" Jac asked and she sat on the sofa, "It was three years ago."

"So?" Michael got off the table and walked over to the sofa, "It doesn't matter how long ago if it's still bothering you," Michael sat down next to her, "Wanna talk about it?"

"What's there talk about Michael you know it all," Jac said and Michael pulled her into a hug, "You were there."

He kissed her head not in a romantic way, "I mean about how you're feeling right now."

"Fat, scared, tired, anything but happy," Jac said and Michael smiled.

"How did you sleep last night?" Sacha asked.

"Not well I felt ill all through the night," Jac said and Sacha rubbed her arm, "I haven't slept well in ages," Jac said.

"I'm on my break I've got about an hour," Michael said, "You can go to my office and have a lie down."

"Why?" Jac asked.

"Because… don't take this the wrong way you look terrible," Michael said and Jac laughed at that, "So do you?"

Jac nodded and Michael helped her up. Sacha gave Jac a hug and then her and Michael walked into Keller and into his office, "Michael," Jac said.

"Yes," Michael said and he sat at his desk.

"Thank you," Jac said and Michael nodded, "For everything."

"Get your head down," Michael ordered and Jac laid on his sofa, he turned his radio on slightly and kept on looking up at Jac every few minutes to check she was asleep. There was a knock on his door, Jac seemed to be in a deep sleep because she didn't stir, "Shh," he said as Serena entered.

"I heard about the commotion on AAU," Serena said quietly, "How long she been sleeping for?"

"About ten minutes," Michael replied quietly, "And she seems to be in a deep one."

"Good," Serena said, "Want any help with paperwork?"

"Why you being so kind?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"I'm doing anything to avoid Edward," Serena said and Michael handed her a pile, "Good that should give me about an hour."

"Any reason why you're avoiding your ex?" Michael asked and Serena stayed quiet, "Let me guess he's winding you up?"

"He's driving me around the bend," Serena answered, "So I thought I would help you."

"Yeah right," Michael said, "So what's he doing?"

Serena organised one folder, "Being Edward."

After about an hour of organising Michael's break was up and Jac woke up, "Hey," Michael said to Jac, "Feeling any better?"

"That's the best I've slept in ages," Jac said sitting up, "Must be your sofa."

"Or it's your body telling you to rest," Serena said and Jac looked at her, "I'm helping Mr Spence with paper work."

"Trying to avoid Edward," Michael whispered to Jac, "Right I need to get back to work… but promise you'll call me if you ever feel down," Michael said to Jac.

"I promise," Jac said and Michael smiled and walked out leaving Serena and Jac in the office.


	7. Girl Power

Jac was feeling better after her sleep and break down she walked into Darwin, "Hey you ok?" Johnny asked her.

"I'm fine," Jac said truthfully and she sat down on the chair at the nurses station, "I've got theatre in an hour."

"Oh no!" Johnny said and Jac folded her arms, "As much as you might be feeling better… I don't think you should go into theatre."

"So what am I here for then?" Jac asked him now a little annoyed.

"Just do ward rounds," Johnny said, "The heat of the lights and whatever else could make you ill."

"Oh yes because I vomit at the sight of insides," Jac said sarcastically, "I'm going."

Johnny looked annoyed, "Jac think about this."

Jac placed her eyes upwards and tilted her eyerbrows, "There I had a think… I'm going."

"Fine!" Johnny held up his hands and walked away, "Just don't shout at me when you throw up in theatre."

Jac swirled on her chair and made sure the patient was prepped and ready and finally she went into the scrub room. She waited for her theatre slot and made her way down to theatre after an hour, she stepped into theatre one and Ed was there along with Johnny and Mo, "What's this? Making sure I don't faint?" Jac asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm just Anaesthetics," Ed said putting his arms up.

"Yeah right," Jac said and she glared at Johnny and Mo, "Scalpel please," an assistant handed her the sharp medical instrument.

Johnny was watching her closely checking for signs of vomiting about to happen or her passing out. Jac made the incision and she felt her head rushing she stayed as still as she could. Ed noticed he knew this trick far too well, Serena had tried it once and it failed miserably he directed his eyes to Johnny and Mo caught him looking and tapped Johnny's arm. Jac had to step back and she took her mask off to breathe, "Jac?" Johnny said and Jac felt her head spinning. Johnny was right the heat and the persons heart and blood for some reason was disagreeing with her, she breathed in, "Jac!"

"What?" Jac asked and without warning she vomited.

"Right get this cleared up!" Mo ordered, "Johnny get her out of here."

"I warned you," Johnny said walking over to her.

"Don't start!" Jac snapped and she glared at him, "Johnny if you dare say I told you so."

"Maybe you should calm down," Ed said, "It's not doing you both any good."

"Oh great so now you're snapping at me," Johnny said, "Great well you could've sent me a memo about when your hormones were going to change," as he said that Jac slapped him and his head flew sideways.

"I told you," Ed whispered, "Look I'm sorry but this is not a place for domestics… so please sort this out somewhere else."

"I'm paging Elliot," Mo said and she went to the theatre phone. Johnny walked out and Jac stormed out slamming the door as she left, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry… been there," Ed said to Mo, "That's why I told Johnny to calm down."

"Elliot?" Mo said, "Any chance you could come down to theatre?"

"I thought Jac was on theatre today?" Elliot asked whilst at his desk.

"She was but she's had a bit of an incident," Mo said.

"Ah ok right I'll be there," Elliot said and Mo smiled.

"Thanks," Mo put down the phone and went back to the table, "Elliot's on his way."

Johnny and Jac were making their way back to Darwin, "Don't ever do that again!" Jac shouted.

"Do what?" Johnny asked annoyed, "You're the one who slapped me."

"I mean don't ever mock my hormones," Jac said in a deadly tone to him, "I can't help them!"

Jac walked away and Johnny leant against the wall, "Brilliant," Johnny whispered.

Jac was storming through the hospital corridors when she bumped into someone, and their coffee spilling all down her, "Watch where you're going!" Jac shouted and she realised she had snapped at Serena.

"Actually I think it should be me saying that to you," Serena said folding her arms and Jac tried to dry her scrub top.

"Oh don't you start," Jac said angrily, "Already had Maconie down my neck."

"Care to explain why you're in such a mood?" Serena asked and Jac gave her a "isn't it obvious look".

"Little letter beginning with H to start," Jac said she couldn't bear the smell of the coffee, "You had to spill coffee down me didn't you? Couldn't have been orange juice or tea no you had to choose coffee," Serena was trying to hide her laugh, and Jac noticed, "Oh yes because my distress is so funny!"

"What's happened?" Serena asked whilst picking up the cup.

"Nothing," Jac said and she had to lean against the wall the smell of the coffee was sickening, "Don't laugh."

"I'm not going too," Serena said, "Want a spare top?" Serena asked Jac and Jac nodded, "Come on."

Johnny was sat at the nurse's station in Darwin, "Right patient is stable and hopefully healthy again," Mo said whilst sitting down, "You heard from Jac?"

"Nope she stormed off," Johnny said and he looked frustrated, "She doesn't need to shout at me for every single thing."

"Johnny you remember how it was with me… one minute I was happy, next minute I was upset, then I was angry and then I was fine again," Mo counted on her fingers, "It's not her fault."

"I should've told her to write a memo should I?" Johnny asked.

"Look what she needs right now is your support," Mo said, "She doesn't need you saying I told you so…" Mo looked to see Ed trying to find Johnny, "Over here."

"Johnny," Ed said leaning on the desk, "Want to make it up with the misses?"

"Yes," Johnny said, "Give it about a day."

"He knows what he's doing," Mo said to Johnny, "Go with him."

"Fine but if I get castrated I'm blaming you," Johnny said and him and Ed laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Ed said, "Look like I said to you at the meeting just keep away."

"Then why you sending me there?" Johnny asked confused.

"Because you'll end up on the sofa," Ed replied, "I have an idea where she might be."

"Having a nice cosy chat with Ms Campbell," Johnny said and Ed nodded, "They've become close… and that's never a good thing."

"Why?" Ed asked seriously he still had some feelings left for Serena.

"Sorry didn't mean to upset you," Johnny noticed the seriousness in Ed's voice, "It's just I never expected Serena and Jac to become friends."

"She's only offering Jac her support," Ed said, "Look she wasn't always like she is now… I think I may have made her bitter."

"Fair enough," Johnny said and they were stood outside Serena's office door, "Well you're her ex you knock."

Ed knocked three times and was told to enter, "Satan."

"I've brought Johnny in… he has something to say," Ed said and Johnny walked in and Jac turned her head, "Go on."

"Jac," Johnny walked over to her, "I'm sorry."

Jac kept her head turned, "Go away Johnny… I can't deal with you right now."

Ed shut and locked the door, Serena gave him a "what are you doing stare" and Ed tapped his nose.

"Then when can I deal with you?" Johnny asked and Jac got off the sofa and walked to the door.

"Let me out," Jac said and she tried to pull, "Let me…. OUT!" She shouted.

"Not until you've sorted it out," Ed said to Jac, "Sit down."

"You can't tell me what to do," Jac looked at him with her glaring eyes, "So let me out."

"Sit down," Ed ordered.

"Edward's right sit down," Serena said gently, "You need to sort it out."

"Well like you said I must send you a memo," Jac said to Johnny.

"I was annoyed," Johnny defended himself.

"You think you're annoyed? Oh yes because you have it so hard… you're not the one who hasn't been sleeping, vomiting constantly, crying over the most ridiculous things, you're the one who made a fool of yourself on AAU and you're also the one who vomited in theatre so yes Johnny you have it so hard please enlighten me," Jac leant by the glassed windows, "Well?"

"Okay I'm sorry," Johnny said, "I handle it wrong… But I did tell you about not going into theatre."

"Oh there you again," Jac then sat on the sofa, "Do you realise how much I've embarrassed myself today?" Jac asked him with tears in her eyes, "I've cried on an F1, I've also vomited in theatre I have never done that and it's your fault I'm in this mess," she pushed him in the chest.

Ed stood by Serena's desk and Serena got a bottle of water, "Drink this," Serena said to Jac.

"I cried last night Johnny…I cried because I missed bacon do you realise how stupid that sounds?" Jac asked and Johnny had to hold in a laugh, "Go ahead and laugh… because it's so funny."

"I'm sorry," Johnny doubled over, "You cried over bacon?"

"I needed it," Jac said quietly and Johnny sat next to her, "And I missed you."

"Soppy cow," Johnny said and he pulled her into a hug, "You should've phoned me."

"Yeah that would've gone down well," Jac said, "I already sent Serena to get my meds and I don't think she could've coped with me."

"Oh yes how was the night?" Johnny asked Serena.

"Eventful," Serena replied, "But I think the bacon made me laugh the most."

"Ohhh," Jac hid her face, "See I'm not even able to cope without fatty food."

Serena handed Jac tissues, "Like I said last night I was a right grump when I ran out of food."

"Vinegar pickles," Jac laughed suddenly and Serena laughed slightly too.

"Is that some sort of code?" Johnny asked and Jac was now laughing, "Can I joke now?"

"Depends on what you're joking about," Jac said, "Johnny you know you love me."

"Yes," Johnny turned his face to Jac and Jac smiled, "You know I wish you would go back to chocolate and sardines."

"Blame Serena," Jac said and Johnny got off the sofa, "Thank you."

"Are you going to accuse me of that forever?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Jac replied and she laughed.

After Jac's shift finished she decided to go to Alibi's with Johnny, Johnny had me her promise if she felt ill or sick or anything like that they had to go.

When they walked in they were summoned by Ed to the table, "What are you doing here?" Serena, Michael and Sacha all asked.

"Nice to see you too," Jac said sounding insulted.

"You're supposed to be at home," Michael said.

"Resting," Serena added in.

"I just want to be around people is that so bad?" Jac asked.

"Alright but if you fee-" Michael was cut off.

"Yes I know I go straight home… okay, okay can I have fun now?" Jac said to Michael and Michael nodded, "Thank you."

Johnny walked over with a glass of water for Jac, "Here."

"Thanks," Jac said taking the water and she sipped it.

Harry, Gemma and Mary-Claire walked in, "Oh great," Harry said.

"Harry leave it," Gemma said.

"Fat neck," Harry said as he went over to Ed, "Never ever going to forget that."

"Oh grow up," Gemma said sitting down.

"You need to admit it was funny," Harry said to Gemma.

"I already have one child please don't make me deal with you," Gemma said to Harry, "Finn's more mature than you are."

"Yes mum," Harry joked, "Who's getting the round?... wait we might want to tread on egg shells."

Gemma hit his arm, "Any more of that I'm going do you understand."

Mary-Claire laughed as Harry backed away, "Who turned on the mummy parade?"

She threw one of the cushions at Harry, "Wine please," Gemma said.

"Anyone else?" Harry offered.

"If you're buying I'll have a coffee," Johnny said, "Joking… I'll have a pint please."

"Sure you don't want the coffee?" Harry asked and winked.

"Do you want to be castrated?" Jac asked Harry, "Because I'll be happy too."

Everyone ordered their drinks and Harry walked back, "Right so here's to a?" Ed looked around.

"Here's to a interesting day," Ric said and he looked at Serena, "You left this," he held up the baseball cap, "I would hate to think you would leave it behind on purpose… especially after it's flown three thousand miles."

Serena took the cap, "Thank you."

"So you didn't leave it on purpose?" Ric asked.

"No," Serena said and she picked up her glass, "I may have accidently left it at the dinner yes."

"And forgot to go get it," Ric added, "It is a good idea."

"I said I will think about it," Serena twirled the cap in her hands, "Now let's talk about our day."

"Let's not," Jac said, "Let's talk about something interesting."

Johnny's phone went off he knew it was his family because Auld Lang Syne on the bagpipes was playing, "Mo SOS!" Johnny said he couldn't find his phone and the pair started searching.

"Why SOS?" Michael asked.

"Because…. It makes Jac," Johnny kept searching, "SOS MO!"

"Yes I know Johnny Mac too late," Mo said and the song has made Jac go all emotional, "SOS Johnny MAC!"

The pair searched the floor and even under the sofas, "I can't even play my own home music!" Johnny said and when he found him and Mo both shot up and hit their heads on the table, "Ahh," they both said.

"Tak a cup of kindness?" Mo said in her best attempt of Scottish accent.

Jac had gone from crying to laughter as the pair were in pain, "Great now you cheer up."

Jac was sat backwards, "I'm sorry," she said through laughter, "But it's just the way you two were searching."

"Yes because my pain is so entertaining," Johnny said rubbing his head, "That really hurt."

"You weren't sensitive this morning," Jac said and Johnny folded his arms, "Exactly."

Everyone laughed at their little tiff and then Eleanor entered the bar, "Hello I think I left in here," Eleanor said.

"I gave it to your mother," the Manager said and he pointed to their table.

"Thanks," Eleanor said and she walked over, "Apparently you have my phone."

"Feeling any better?" Jac asked, "I must say you won the best projectile vomit competition."

"You won the weirdest thing to cry over," Eleanor said, "Bacon."

"Eleanor," Serena had her phone.

"Yeah?" Eleanor asked worried.

"Well done on your results," Serena said, "I'm proud."

"Woah wait," Michael sat forward, "Did you hear that?" Michael said jokingly.

"Yes she almost sounded… human," Malik said, "Who would've thought."

"I do have feelings," Serena said, "That may shock you."

"We witnessed a rare occasion like an eclipse," Ric said repeating what she said a year ago, "Should've brought a camera."

"She's not always like that," Eleanor said, "It's her work mind."

"Yes if I wanted to play maternal all day I would've gone for peads," Serena said and everyone nodded in fairness "Even then I'd lose my mind."

"Or get all shaky and emotional," Johnny said.

"Here's your phone," Serena gave the phone back.

"Okay who's singing Patti Smith's song?" Michael asked, "This is not her version."

"Casacada," Eleanor answered, "They blare it in clubs."

"I don't like how all these artist remake songs," Ed said, "Imagine if they remade Dancing In The Street?"

"No one can remake that," Johnny said.

"You like it?" Ed asked.

"Aye," Johnny replied, "You're pretty cool we would get along."

"Brilliant," Serena said quietly.

"Don't worry I won't cramp your style," Ed said whilst drinking his pint, "Surgeons."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked.

"You forget how to have fun," Ed said.

"Oh yes because reversing the gas is really fun," Serena retaliated, "Anyway most of us would disagree."

"I didn't know Jac years go so I can't say," Johnny said holding his arms up, "But Mo here likes to have fun."

"Yeah exactly," Mo said whilst putting her arm around her best friend, "And I know how to entertain, you've got Michael who likes to have a laugh in his own way, Mr Griffin can be funny, Mr Hanssen," Mo moved her hand sideways, "Who knows, Mr Hope."

"Connie Beauchamp," Jac added.

"So you're a bit outnumbered there," Mo said to Ed, "We're not boring."

"Yeah we put on a show," Michael said.

"Whilst Anasetics sit and watch," Serena said playfully.

"If I wasn't there the patient could wake up," Ed defended, "What would happen then?"

"There would be a very bloody mess," Jac said, "Can you imagine it?"

"Patient panicking guts everywhere," Ed said and Eleanor looked disgusted, "Hmm if it wasn't for people like me you could be in a pickle."

"Yes aren't we lucky?" Serena said feeling uncomfortable, "Anyway enough about work," she sat forward.

Jac tapped her stomach she realised this morning her stomach swelled a little, but she was dreading it when she was going to become massive. She imagined herself and shivered massive round bump against her once perfectly flat stomach, and if she carried on craving chocolate covered bacon and haribo pizzas she would be the size of Mr Blobby before she knew it. The song It Means Nothing came on the bar stereo and she was in her own thoughts.

"_I don't want her!" Paula shouted to the midwife, "Just take her away!" _

"_But she needs to bond with you," the midwife said, "It's important."_

"_I'll tell you when I want her!" Paula shouted and the shouting woke the baby up, the midwife walked around the room trying to calm the baby girl down, "Shut her up!"_

"_She wants her mum," the midwife said, "Here."_

"_No!" Paula said and the midwife had to face it Paula wasn't going to hold the baby, "Just take her away."_

_The midwife put the baby in the cot and walked out, she wanted Paula to bond which failed because after five minutes Paula ran out and they began to think she was abandoning her own daughter. Next day Paula was discharged and the Maternity crew only had to hope Paula would look after her daughter._

_Five years later "Jacky come here!" Paula shouted, "I'm going out," Paula said, "You've got food, water, don't answer the door to anyone," Paula said to her five year old daughter who just nodded, "I'll be back soon."_

"_Where you going?" Five year old Jac asked, "Mummy."_

_Paula shut the door and Jac was left in the house for a whole day and night. Paula came back the next day and went out again after a few hours. Jac never had bonded with her mum but she wished her mum was here._

_Eight years later_

"_You'll be better off here," Paula drove off and Jac ran after her car, it's never in a child's interest to be abandoned and she was confused._

"_Jacky?" the social worker called, "Come on come inside."_

_When she stepped in the "Care Home" she was immediately targeted for her hair and was bullied all throughout her time in the home._

"_Oh look it's Jacky no mum."_

"_Oh look she's crying."_

"_What's the matter? Mummy not want you anymore? Mummy abandon you?" _

"Earth to Jac," Johnny was clicking his fingers, "Jac?"

"What?" Jac shook her head, "Sorry?"

"Are you OK?" Johnny asked, "You were in some kind of trance."

"I'll be a minute," Jac walked outside and tried to find somewhere to hide. She curled her legs up to her chest and had a private cry… a very private cry.

It was ten minutes and Jac hadn't returned, "She's probably just getting some air," Malik said.

"No something was up," Johnny said, "I think she was thinking about something."

"Like what?" Mo asked.

"That's the thing… I don't know," Johnny said, "That's why we should talk more."

"Given her current state," Sacha said, "I'd go search for her."

"She's hardly border line unstable," Malik said.

"No but she's cried more than I have ever seen her cry and I'm worried," Johnny said, "Mo come help."

"Yeah ok," Mo stood up, "You lot help too," she ordered everyone, "Let's go on a Jac hunt."

"What do you think she was thinking about?" Johnny asked Mo.

"I don't know… you know what she's like," Mo said, "Besides who knows what's going through a head today."

"Spare parts," Sacha said and he looked at Michael.

"Spare parts?" Johnny asked.

"What?" Everyone expect Michael asked, "Spare parts?"

"She was upset about that earlier… I think she's thinking about her you know," Michael said and Sacha looked worried.

"I'm sorry we're not mind readers," Serena said, "What's this about spare parts?"

"Michael?" Sacha said, "What are you thinking?"

"That's she's done a runner and is crying," Michael said, "I can read her and I know her too well."

Everyone stepped outside, "Think," Sacha said.

Jac heard their voices and stood up and pulled herself together, "It's fine I'm alive."

"Where have you been?" Johnny ran up to her and hugged her, "I was worried."

"Just needed some air," Jac lied.

"Jac look at me," Johnny said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Jac laughed, "I'm just great."

"Look at me," Sacha said with his arms folded, "Look me in the eye and tell you're just great, "Jac turned her eyes away she couldn't lie to Sacha, "What's wrong?"

"Will you stop patronising me," Jac said.

"Jac we know when you're not OK," Johnny said.

"Just leave me alone," Jac walked off but a hand across her wrist stopped her.

"Little chat don't you think?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"I'm fine," Jac said but Serena wouldn't let her grasp go, "I'm fine."

"Yes and I'm about to quit my job… come on," she walked away with Jac in tow and they sat on the wall, "What's happened?"

Everyone outside moved back into the pub, "That went well," Johnny said.

"After another cry she'll be fine," Mo said, "Besides she's got her ally now."

"Aren't you worried?" Malik asked, "Two female consultants palling up?"

"Oh come on you don't think they'll be friends for life?" Johnny asked.

"She's already been round," Eleanor said, "And I know when mum cares about someone."

"You think they're plotting something?" Johnny asked.

"Come on you've got Jac ice queen, bitch, complete cow," Malik said much to Johnny's disapproval, "Then you've got Serena their one in the same in a way."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Eleanor asked defending her mother.

"Edward you know Serena better than us," Malik said.

"Likes to get her own way yes… but unless she's had a sudden transplant in personality then it seems she cares about Jac," Ed said, "I doubt their plotting something and you would know… she can't keep a good poker face."

"Could fool me," Harry said, "Seriously."

"Yeah Serena and Juniors… bad combo," Ed said, "Did she give you her lecture?"

"I remember something like if you value your career you will-"

"Keep out my way, do your assignments and listen to me," Ed finished, "Yeah she gave all her other Juniors that speech."

"Top marks though," Harry said, "She treats me like a child though."

Gemma laughed, "I have a question… why do you and Sacha call Jac your sister?"

"Oh it's out little thing," Sacha explained, "Why?"

"So like a family unit?" Chantelle asked, "That's lovely… you know we should make a family unit."

Outside Jac and Serena were talking, "I just went into my own little world and memories came back."

"What memories?" Serena asked kindly.

"My mother," Jac admitted, "I couldn't help it… it's like I'm being told something… that I'm going to be a rubbish mother."

"Look at me," Serena said, "It's normal to have these worries… I used to worry about loads would I provide enough? am I going to be able to balance? Lots of worries."

"I'm worried I'll abandon my child," Jac said, "I'm worried history will repeat itself."

"Well it won't… I won't let it happen, Johnny won't, Mo, Michael, Sacha, Elliot we've all got your back," Serena said, "Show me your wrist."

"Why?" Jac asked and she frowned her eyebrows, Serena took it.

"One for luck," Serena ran a finger around Jac's wrist, "One for hope and one for trust," Serena then took her wrist away, "Something I did with Eleanor before exams."

"Thanks I guess," Jac said and they got off the wall.

"You ok now?" Serena asked and Jac nodded.

Back in the pub

"Right so you want to start a family unit thing?" Ric asked.

"Yeah," Chantelle nodded, "I think it'll be nice."

"So what shall we start off with?" Mo asked.

"Mum and dad?" Johnny suggested.

"Oh that's easy," Sacha said.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"I'll give you a hint for the mum likes to get own way, has a very good "friendship" with the boss the only person who get him to do what she wants," Sacha explained and then it hit Ric.

"Are you on about Serena?" Ric asked and as he said that Ed choked on his drink.

"No," Johnny said, "She terrifies people."

"No she doesn't," Eleanor said, "Ok sometimes."

"No I agree," Mo said, "Come on she's taken on Jac."

"Exactly," Sacha said, "And also as terrifying as she can be she's like the mother."

"Don't think she'd agree but fair enough," Ed said putting his drink down.

"Okay what about dad?" Mo asked.

"I'm doing this one," Harry said, "Okay this seems appropriate as Sacha said about a great "friendship"-"

"No!" Everyone said, "Seriously Hanssen?"

"They argue like a couple," Ric said, "It's quite entertaining."

Eleanor went red the thought of her mother arguing with her boss was quite embarrassing, "Witnessed?" Michael asked intrigued.

"I walked in on them arguing about a plotted plant," Ric said and everyone sniggered, "Rather entertaining."

"And what was wrong with the plant?" Michael asked amused.

"Something to do with allergies and how it wasn't safe," Ric answered, "But Hanssen does seem appropriate."

"Okay so we've got mummy and daddy," Mo said, "No we need grandparents."

"Oh hmm," Sacha had to think, "Elliot."

"Yeah perfect and Mr Griffin," Chantelle said, "Well if you think about it you're both like the wise granddad who gives advice and is always nice."

"Well… thank you," Ric said feeling quite touched.

"Okay now we need brothers and sisters and aunts and uncles," Mo ordered, "I'm doing this one… Johnny Mac and myself are obviously brother and sister…" Mo then had to think, "Then of course Michael, Sacha and Jac have their group… I would say Ric and Serena."

"Excuse me?" Ric asked shocked.

"Well you two seem to disagree quite often," Mo said, "And Hanssen's daddy so it's you who suits it best."

"So I'm also a brother and a grandfather?" Ric asked.

"Yep," Mo said happily, "Now we've got the AAU lot Mary-Claire, Gemma and Harry… but Gemma seems to be oldest because she's the most mature."

"Oh thank you," Gemma said, "Here that Harry? I'm the oldest."

"And then what about Jac?" Johnny asked.

"I'm getting to her," Mo said.

"One question…. How is Ed going to fit in this?" Johnny asked.

"Oh keep me out please," Ed said.

"No you're part of Holby now I'm afraid," Mo said, "Let's see... I've got it relative of Johnny."

"What?" Johnny and Ed said at the same time.

"Well his surname is Scottish," Mo said, "So it makes sense."

"Okay," Johnny said, "But he'd have to come from my dad's side."

Mo knew what Johnny meant, "Oh your mum makes me laugh."

"History later right who's next?" Johnny asked.

"I've got Jac's other place," Mo said, "Sister of Serena."

"Fits their both bitches when they want to be," Johnny said.

"Can we now?" Serena stood with her arms folded and Jac done the same, they walked in just as Johnny said they can both be bitches, "So why are you discussing us?" Serena asked sitting down.

"It's a long story," Ric said, "But congratulations."

"Excuse me?" Serena asked confused.

"Well youself and Hanssen have adopted all of us," As Ric said that Serena choked on her drink, Ed reached over and patted her back.

"Thanks," Serena tried to get her breath back, "Excuse me?" she looked at Ric.

"You've also gained a sister and a husband," Ric said and Serena looked very, very confused.

"Right okay," she sat back, "Am I missing something?"

"And a brother too," Johnny added, "Isn't it wonderful sis?" he put his arm around Mo.

Serena looked at Jac, "Any idea?" she asked the redhead.

"I was hoping you would know," Jac replied and she sat back.

"Well I don't and I'm not in the mood for games so just say," Serena sat forward.

"Yes mum," everyone said.

"Just tell us," Jac said angrily.

"Family unit," Johnny said, "We've worked it out…"

"Okay," Serena placed her hand on her forehead, "I have obviously missed something crucial please enlighten me."

"Okay we decided to set up a family circle," Chantelle said.

"It's been amusing," Eleanor said, "Just please don't marry your boss for real."

"Carry on," Serena said to Chantelle now worried.

"So we decided that you would be mum," Serena's eyes grew and Chantelle went quiet.

"Oh brilliant and when was this decided?" Serena asked.

"Just now," Ric answered, "Carry on Chantelle."

"Mr Hanssen dad," Chantelle had to stop again.

"He'll love that," Serena said sarcastically, "Not."

"Well we chose you because no matter how scary you can be… you're a good role model," Chantelle explained and Serena had to admit she was a bit touched, "And we chose Mr Hanssen because he's the boss."

"I shall update him," Serena said, "So as well as having a daughter of my own I've now got bunch of others?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"You juniors mostly," Ric said, "We heard about how you can be a bit harsh."

"A bit?" Serena laughed, "I can be very harsh… but they come out with top marks."

"Finally someone who agrees," Jac sat forward, "No point in being all motherly."

"Exactly," Serena agreed, "I didn't get where I am today without working hard."

"We have more in common than I thought," Jac said and Serena winked.

"So then mummy," Harry joked, "When's my assignment due in?"

"Don't call me mummy," Serena ordered, "Only she can," Serena pointed to Eleanor, "Now then about your assignment I would like it in on Wednesday."

"What?" Harry asked, "Really?"

"You asked me," Serena said, "And I'm sure you would nearly be done by now."

"Of course," Harry said, "I just need to touch it up a bit."

"Good," Serena sat forward, "Now I have one condition… if I am the "mother" I don't want none of you calling me mum or mummy, I will not be criticized for being harsh and if any of you push my buttons you know do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Ric said.

"Also if I find any of you upsetting Jac or anything like that I'll have you in my office," Serena said in a really stern voice, "Clear?" she then looked to Jac and smiled, "Like I said too many male consultants not enough females."

"Girl Power," Jac said, "I think we're going to get on very well."

"I couldn't agree more," Serena said and that was it Girl Power was hitting Holby and were they scared? Hell yeah.

**Review please (: and any ideas for future story ideas are welcome… I went a bit off track sorry haha but I do hope you liked it xx**


	8. Why Can't It Stop?

**A reviewer mentioned in my Stormy Night fic they wanted some Sedward so there's a little bit of Sedward in this (: I suggest with this chapter read I'm Still Here else you'll be confused later in the story.**

Jac had cheered up a lot and was beginning to feel happy again, "So Johnny what's this history you were going to explain?" Jac asked and Sacha walked over with a hot chocolate, "Oh Sacha you-"

"You had one with me I'll have one with you," Sacha said kindly, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," Jac said but then someone ordered a coffee and the smell hit her, again she was caught unexpected and vomited bile.

"Oh my god," Eleanor jumped back, "Why is it yellow?"

"Jac," Johnny jumped to her assistance, "Have you eaten today?"

Jac sat up, "Not… right…now," Jac said to Johnny.

"Jac I need to know," Johnny begged.

"Johnny will you shut up!" Jac snapped at him her stomach was cramping and the last thing she wanted was Johnny begging her, she was strong enough to stand up and ran to the bathroom and again vomited bile. She leant her head against the toilet bowl and tried to compose herself she felt cold and shaky.

"You go," Johnny said to Serena, "She'll listen to you."

"Alright," Serena got off the sofa and walked into the bathroom, she heard teeth chattering and shaking, "Jac?"

Jac jumped as she heard her name being called, but she couldn't get any words out. Instead she sat fell against the wall and tried to control her shaking, "Jac?" she heard her name once again, "Are you ok?"

"Just go," Jac whispered weakly and Serena found the toilet door was open she pushed it open, to find Jac shaking, crying and looking very white, "Please."

"I think it's safe to say you have managed to complete the list, of embarrassing things to happen," Serena said and Jac whimpered, "Come here," Serena pulled her into a hug.

"I can't take it anymore," Jac cried, "I… I can't."

"Shh," Serena said comfortingly.

"I'm losing control of everything," Jac cried, "Every single part of me I'm losing control of."

"What are you losing control of?" Serena asked.

"My body," Jac answered, "It's… it's making me cry, it's making me sad, it's making me annoyed. I'm eating ridiculous foods and I… I saw… I."

"Go on," Serena said.

"I think… I might be you know," Jac couldn't get the words out so she lifted her top up, "This."

Jac's stomach was swollen a bit and she had small stretch marks, "Well I guess that's why you were snappy with Johnny?"

"I haven't told him," Jac said pulling her top down, "I can't seem to tell him… and I've been wearing loose things in case he comments on my weight or something."

"You really have thought this through haven't you?" Serena raised an eyebrow, "If you tell him he won't comment."

"I'll do it later," Jac said placing her hand on her stomach, "Help me up?"

Serena stood up and held out her and pulled Jac up, "When's your next scan?"

"I haven't kept up… I'm into that scan thing," Jac said.

"You sound just like me," Serena said, "Like I said at that meeting I got excited around six months… it might take you until the end or you might wake up one day and be excited."

They walked back into the bar, "You OK?" Johnny asked concerned, Jac decided to take Johnny outside, "What where?"

"I need to show you something," she whispered and she pulled him up, "It's important."

"Okay," Johnny walked with her and they stepped out the back where it was private, "What's so important."

Jac paced for a minute before biting the bullet, she ruffled up her top and revealed to Johnny her small bump, "This."

"Is that?" Johnny's eyes lit up, "Oh my god."

"Hands off," Jac said as Johnny went to touch it, "Just because my stomach is expanding doesn't mean you have right to touch it."

"Then can I have a hug?" Johnny asked and Jac hugged him, "You know you could show the others."

"Do what you did last time I'll punch you so hard where it hurts, you'll have bruise," Jac said in a threatening tone, "Please don't."

"Alright I won't," Johnny took her hand and they walked back in, "I promise."

Jac and Johnny sat down together and avoided the stares, "What was that about?" Mo whispered to Johnny.

Johnny got out his phone:

Can I tell Mo? Xx – From Johnny

No! – From Jac

Please she's my best friend she won't tell nobody! Xx – From Johnny

Fine but if I hear rumours about my weight I'll kill you – From Jac

Thank you my lovely xx – From Johnny

Jac's showing x – From Johnny

Wow! How much? x– From Mo

Not very but it's noticeable if you're invited to look don't start doing the whole touching belly thing… she said she'd punch me where it hurts really hard x– From Johnny

I wouldn't dare x – From Mo

Mo gave Jac a small smile and Johnny did too, "So now that everything is back to normal," Serena said sitting down.

"If you can call a day in Holby normal," Ric said whilst sipping the glass of wine he poured from Serena's bottle.

"Is that my Rosé?" Serena asked not sure whether to sound annoyed or shocked.

"It was just sitting there," Ric said, "Wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"Besides Mother is setting a bad example," Harry said, "Shouldn't drink in front of your children."

"And Mother is about to lose it with her annoying posh junior," Serena said through gritted teeth.

"She'll put me over her knee," Harry said to Mary-Claire who laughed.

"Phone," Serena said holding out her hand.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You were being cheeky phone now," Serena said seriously and everyone apart from Harry was laughing, "Now."

Harry reluctantly handed over his phone, "I'm getting it back right?"

"If you behave," Serena put the phone in her pocket, Ed was looking at her weirdly, "Well you said I was mum."

Harry was sulking he hadn't expected her to do that, "I need it."

"Oh yes because I'm sure you have lots to do," Serena said sarcastically, "Like checking your Facebook and playing Candy Crush."

"Technophobe?" Ed asked.

"She's more up to date than most of us," Ric said.

"I do live with a teenager remember," Serena was now on playing Candy Crush, Jac walked over interested.

"What's the app called?" Jac asked getting out her phone.

"Candy Crush Saga," Serena had the phone tightly gripped, "You should get it."

"That's what I'm doing," Jac said and Serena smiled as she beat the timer.

"Now," Serena put the phone back in her pocket, "If you begin to act like the adult you are, I will give you back your phone."

"You had to make her mum," Harry said to Sacha.

"Too late now," Serena said and she laughed slightly, "This will be fun."

"I can help," Jac whispered.

"Oh forgot to mention you and Jac are sisters," Sacha said and the two women exchanged looks, "Which makes Serena my sister too," Sacha said.

"Oh how wonderful," Serena said whilst taking Jac's phone, "Look you do this…" she showed Jac how to do the game.

"Okay if you're a technophobe bet you can't do this," Jac got out a fifty pence coin and rolled it across her knuckles, "Try it."

"Fine," Serena gave Jac her phone back and attempted the same trick with perfect results, "There… hand, eye co-ordination everything you need."

"I was hoping you'd fail," Jac said disappointed.

"I'm a surgeon if I didn't have a steady hand, good hand, eye co-ordination skills I think I would've many patients by now," Serena said to Jac and then Jac went back to playing Candy Crush, "Stop sulking."

"I'm not," Jac said, "I'm playing a game."

"And sulking," Serena added again, "I'll take your phone away too."

"Try," Jac said holding it up.

"What's gotten into you?" Johnny asked Jac.

"I don't know," Jac said, "Probably the H's."

"Ah," Johnny said, "Well inform when they change."

"Oh ha ha," Jac said and she carried on with the game.

"You do know you're being very rude," Johnny said, "You should be talking to us."

"About?" Jac asked from behind her phone.

"Engaging in a conversation," Johnny corrected.

"If there was anything interesting to talk about I would gladly engage," Jac said and she put her phone away, "So what are we talking about then?"

"That's what I was wondering," Serena said, "If we've finished our little get together… I'm going home."

"Oh no don't leave me here alone," Jac said, "I'm the only other female consultant."

"Please don't tell me you're going to go all girl power," Johnny said to Jac, "You've really become quite pally with Serena haven't you?"

"Well if we're keeping up this "family unit" Jac is my sister and as a sister I have a duty to you watch out for so yes we have become as you put it Nurse Maconie pally," Serena sat back down, "Besides she's the only other female consultant who shares my views on "raising" F1&2s and has amazing cheekbones which I am jealous of."

"Yeah well if I carry on eating crap they'll soon be chubby," Jac said, "Raising F1&2s really?"

"Well as senior doctors we need to raise them correctly," Serena said and Jac laughed.

Johnny pulled out shortbread from his bag, "No!" he said to Jac as her eyes lit up, "You're not getting attached to shortbread no."

"Meanie," Jac stuck out her tongue out.

"Oh fine," Johnny handed her some.

"Never deprive a pregnant lady of food," Mo said to Johnny, "It can turn nasty."

Jac was annoyed when the shortbread ended and felt awkward asking Johnny for another, so she went back to playing Candy Crush on her phone.

"Gone back to ignoring us?" Johnny asked.

"Just getting into the game," Jac said, "Why?"

Chantelle and Eleanor walked over to the jukebox, "We have to play this song," Chantelle said and they sat back down.

As the music started Serena jumped and when the drums and other musical instruments picked up she looked at her bracelet and smiled. Ric looked over and saw her part of him wanted to snap her out of it because else she'd get questioned but another part didn't because he knew the story (Read I'm Still Here.)

"_These are the days of the endless summer__  
__These are the days, the time is now__  
__There is no past, there's only future__  
__There's only here, there's only now"_

Jac noticed Serena's weird daze and looked at her, Ed noticed it too and went to click his fingers but Ric stopped him and shook his head. Eleanor noticed it too but didn't bother snapping her out of it. It seems all the staring had attracted the others attention.

"Hey this is the song that was playing in her office a few days ago," Harry said.

_These are the days now that we must savour__  
__And we must enjoy as we can__  
__These are the days that will last forever__  
__and you've got to hold them, in your heart _When those lyrics came up it took her back to that day and she smiled and then the music died away.

"Are you okay Ms Campbell?" Chantelle asked and Serena looked at her, "You went into a daze."

"I'm fine," Serena said and Ed looked at her.

"You sure?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine," Serena stood up and went to the bar, "Just fine."

"What was that?" Mo asked.

"It's personal," Ric defended, "Something you shouldn't pry into."

Edward nodded, "Never had her down for the soppy songs," Malik said.

"Like I said drop it," Ric said and everyone looked at him, "I'm being serious."

When Serena returned she handed Eleanor an orange juice and sat back down. No one said anything because Ric sounded really serious. Jac decided it was time she left and she said goodbye to everyone, "I'll see you at work," she said to Johnny.

"I can come-"

"No it's fine," Jac said, "I'll text you."

"Promise?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Jac said and then she left.

"Don't take it personally," Mo said, "She probably just wants to be by herself."

When Jac got home she took a nice long shower and got all snuggled up in bed, with a book and a hot chocolate. Then her phone bleeped.

Hope you're ok xx – Johnny

I'm fine xx – Jac

Make sure you ring if you need anything – Mo

Will do – Jac

I've told them to stop worrying – Serena

Thanks – Jac

Jac felt more respect for Serena she had given her a lot of time and decided she wouldn't wreck the friendship she had made, even Jac felt some respect for Gemma not that she would show it but even though Jac called her nothing Gemma was quick to help.

**I haven't stopped there don't worry ha! Reviews and Ideas are welcome! xx**


End file.
